The Fox and The Monkey
by DarkAvenger001
Summary: What if Goku wasn't the only saiyan child to escape Planet Vegeta before its destruction? What if this other child managed to land on a certain ninja controlled world? What if this monkey-tailed child became good friends with a certain blond orphan? This is that story. OC x harem and Naruto x harem. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings, y'all! This is my new story and, after reading numerous anime/manga-focused stories, I felt that these beginning announcements were necessary as I've found people tend to get upset about certain things that will appear in my story and I would like to avoid the headache of people (you know who you are) raging about these showing up and I'd rather avoid that. Sorry for the rest of you having to deal with this. Alright, first of all, I have not read the manga, but I have seen the English dub anime, so techniques will be called things like 'fire style' rather than 'fire art.' Also, Naruto's 'saying' will be 'believe it!' not whatever that long word that I can't even remember is. I will be using some of the honorifics, but I'll only be using the more common ones that I'm aware of, like 'kun,' 'san,' 'sensei,' and 'chan.' Next, there will be minor Sakura and Sasuke bashing at first, though they will still play a major role in the story. Thirdly, three of the most popular Naruto match-ups will occur. Finally, yes, an OC will play a major part in the story, though he probably won't be more than everyone's favorite knucklehead ninja, at least after this chapter since I need to introduce him as a character and his relationships. I know return you to your regularly scheduled c-list fanfiction. With that, let's do the disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto or the Dragon Ball franchises. If I did, I'd be writing this on my private island in the Bahamas.

Our story starts out in the days of Third Hokage's waning administration before his choosing of his successor. He was still uncertain as to whom he was going to choose. There was his student, Orochimaru, a naturally skilled ninja with numerous ninjutsu under his control. Then, there was Minato Namikaze, a ninja with great skill in his own right and was greatly feared on the battlefield. Both of them were skilled in battle, but also cunning in matters that went beyond it, something that was important even in this day and age of the Third Shinobi World War. Sarutobi could only hope that the war ended soon. Turning away from the desk to take a few moments break from his personal war against the scourge known as paperwork, he looked out at the night sky. It was very peaceful tonight. The stars were bright in the sky.

Then, Hiruzen Sarutobi saw something that caught his full attention. A shooting start had appeared and it crashed just outside of the village in a massive explosion.

"ANBU!" Sarutobi shouted, making the five ANBU ninja appear, "Call up everyone! We need to keep the fire from spreading!"

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" the black ops troops responded before flickering out to perform the actions with the Hokage leaving to help as well.

The fires were extinguished before it caused too much damage to the forest. Sarutobi and the rest of the Leaf shinobi headed to examine the meteorite in hopes of finding useful metals that they could use. What they found, not a single person there expected. It was a sphere made of metal. The higher-level shinobi, including the Hokage, moved closer to examine it and once they got close enough, an opening unlocked on the pod.

The shinobi were shocked to see not a soldier or even a bomb inside, but an infant. This infant was seen to be normal at first glance, but then they noticed the infant had a very unique feature: a tail. The infant had short black hair and was otherwise nude. The Hokage gently pulled the sleeping infant out and held him in his arms.

"It is clearly not one of our species. If I might suggest, Sarutobi-sensei, we should examine the infant. Perhaps its physiology could offer some kind of benefit to us," Orochimaru suggested.

"Are you kidding me!?" shouted Kushina Uzumaki, "You want to use an infant as a guinea pig!?"

"Calm yourself, Kushina," Sarutobi said, "Orochimaru, we will not do such a thing. We will put this child in the orphanage, like we would with any other child. Kushina, since you desire its safety so much, I was wondering if you might be willing to look after him."

"I'd be happy to, Lord Hokage," she said bowing.

"Now that that's settled, what shall we name him? Any suggestions?" Sarutobi asked.

"I have one, Lord Hokage," said the second candidate for Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who came out of the crowd, "Wukong."

The Hokage nodded in acceptance, "Yes, that would be a good name for him."

"Sarutobi-sensei, if I may," the snake sannin started, "since I am unable to examine the child, perhaps I could analyze this pod he was in." Before he even got permission, Orochimaru started pressing buttons on the pod.

He must have pressed something wrong because a female voice spoke from the pod, "Warning, intruder detected in system! Self-destruction in 10 seconds."

"Shit!" Minato shouted as he pushed Orochimaru out of the way before making several handsigns and shouting, "Sealing jutsu: Explosion Containment!" With that, a blue dome covered the pod, which exploded as soon as it was covered, leaving nothing behind. Now that the excitement was over, the ninja made their way back into the village with the miraculously still sleeping infant. However, Minato failed to notice a certain snake glaring at his back murderously.

Three years later, the Nine-Tailed fox attacked the village, resulting the death of many ninja, including Wukong's designated caretaker, Kushina Uzumaki, though he never learned her name, due to his still young age. A few days after the Fox's defeat, the monkey-tailed child found a blonde newborn in the orphanage he lived in. Something about the infant's scent made Wukong like him instantly and he vowed to look after the infant no matter what.

Thirteen years later, the now sixteen-year-old Wukong was waking up in his bed in his single apartment. He found himself pinned to the bed by two warm weights. He blinked the sleep from his eyes to see that the two weights were his two beautiful and completely nude girlfriends, Anko Mitarashi and Hana Inuzuka. They were snuggled up against him, nuzzling his chest. He smirked, remembering how he became their boyfriend.

A few months ago, he'd been training in the woods and he saw the two women heading down the path. Finding it strange, considering the difference in specialty of the two women and the fact that the Inuzuka was without any of her hounds, he decided to follow them to see what was up. By eavesdropping, he heard that they both received a mysterious message that, for different reasons, they needed to come to a nearby clearing. When they arrived at their destination, they were both hit by knockout darts and a group of men come out of hiding. They immediately began patting themselves on the back for the brilliance of their trap, saying how they were going to make a lot of money selling 'these Leaf sluts' after they each 'got a taste of the goods.' Just remembering it angered Wukong, but back then, it made him even angrier. He rushed out of his hiding spot and easily kicked their asses, despite his still only being a genin. Just as he defeated the last of them and tied them up, the leader started begging for his life.

As disgusted by the man as Wukong was, he smiled and said, "Oh, I have something much worse planned for you."

After that, he took some herbs from the slavers' pouches that he remembered from his basic herbalism class back in the Academy and used them to make a medicine that woke the two women. After explaining what had happened, the women gained very frightening expressions, making Wukong glad that he was not the target of their anger. The slavers, being tied together, however, were now sitting in a slowly growing puddle as the women advanced on them. One brutal beating later, the two women rewarded their rescuer with a kiss on his cheeks, though Anko licked up some of his blood from one of the small cuts that he got in the short fight, savoring the taste of his blood. He later took them each on dates after they decided that they were willing to share him.

Back in the present, Wukong used his substitution jutsu to silently replace himself with a pillow. He looked back at the two, specifically the tattoos that they both had on their luscious rears. Anko had decided to play a prank on Hana and made her get a tattoo that said 'Wukong's Bitch.' Hana and Wukong had decided that it'd only be fair to pay her back so Anko got one herself, reading 'Wukong's Snake Slut,' though Anko seemed to be more proud of it from the start than Hana, who started taking pride in it after realizing that the monkey-tailed genin was her 'alpha.'

After enjoying the sight for a few moments, Wukong made his way to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. His black hair was in his usual spiked up appearance. He had a tall, slightly tanned muscular body with a brown furred tail. He looked at the seal on his stomach that had been placed by the Fourth Hokage, before he died, after Wukong accidently knocked out Guy-sensei with a single when the bowl-cut wearing jonin had startled him with one of his 'dynamic entries.' Realizing that if he had that sort of strength as a small child, the Fourth felt that a good portion of Wukong's strength should be sealed until he was old enough to control it. Unfortunately, the secret to removing the seal died with the Fourth Hokage. Wukong just wished it also stopped his full moon transformations, which he learned about after he had been taken out camping when he was very little. The worst part of the situation was that since that incident Guy wouldn't stop talking about his 'Power of Youth.' He was just glad that the Fourth was there to hold him down until the sun came up and from that day forward, he had to take special deep sleep medicine on nights of a full moon, since his being asleep kept him from changing.

As he did his morning routine, a pair of feminine arms wrap around his torso.

"Hey, there, Sexy-kun," Anko said, gently biting his shoulder.

"Morning, beautiful," Wukong said, smiling at her over his shoulder, "Hana, still sleeping?"

"No, she had to leave to get to her clinic. So, planning on taking a shower?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Why? Want to join me for a bit of fun?" he asked as he ran his tail between her legs to press against her womanhood, making her take a sharp intake of breath as the electric feeling of pleasure shot through her. He was secretly glad that he'd trained to strengthen his tail, since before then he couldn't do that as anyone grasping his tail would have caused him to feel so much pain that it would paralyze him.

"Mmm, tempting," Anko said as she pressed her bare breasts harder against his back, "But I have some work to do and in case you forgot, you promised that brat brother of yours to meet him after the graduation exam to celebrate his passing."

Wukong smiled at that. He knew that Anko knew he would never forget such a thing. His adoptive brother, Naruto, started out as just a good friend, but they eventually saw each other as family. He offered to live with his younger brother, but Naruto had wanted to be self-sufficient, a skill that all ninja should have, so Wukong allowed it. When he found out that many of the teachers in the Academy had gone out of their way to not train Naruto, he'd taken it upon himself to train his brother, suggesting that he skip a graduation exam so that he could have more training. The hard part was that, since Wukong was still only a genin, he only had so much that he could teach Naruto.

"Yeah, you're right. It is a shame though," Wukong said as he climbed into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Wukong was dressed in a dark green Gi with brown boots and a brown undershirt and sash and running along the rooftops, heading to the Academy.

A voice shouted behind him, "Wukong-kun!"

He slightly slowed his pace to allow the person that he recognized just from the voice and a female ANBU member with long purple hair and a cat-like mask caught up with him and started running alongside him.

"Hey, Cat-chan, what's up?" Wukong asked, looking over at her.

He knew her real name, in fact being one of the few that did, but he knew better than to say it while she was 'in uniform.' They'd been close for a while as she would occasionally look in on his brother when he couldn't, not to mention being one of the few people around the village that didn't hate his brother for whatever reason that so many of the villagers did.

"Just wanted say 'hello' and tell Naruto-kun that I said 'good luck!'" she shouted before heading off.

"Will do!" Wukong shouted after her. He arrived a few minutes later at the Academy, where Naruto was waiting. "Hey, bro, sorry I'm late. I had to try especially hard today to escape the evil, but extremely enjoyable clutches of my girls."

"Heh, it's alright, so you gonna be here when it's over?"

"Course! I have to welcome the next generation of ninja after all! Oh, and Ankopchan, Hana-chan, and Cat-chan say good luck. Now, go and kick this exam's papery butt!"

"Right!" he shouted before running inside.

Wukong spent the rest of the day working on small d-ranked jobs that he could do on his own. When the school day ended, he headed back to the Academy, finding a big crowd already outside the Academy. He looked around to see his younger brother sitting on a swing and landed next to him, "Hey, bro! So, how'd you do?" Wukong asked smiling before he saw the depressed look on Naruto's face. He hadn't seen him this upset since he failed his first exam, which could only mean one thing. "You failed, huh?" he asked.

Naruto started at the ground and nodded, "Yeah, I was just…so sure this time and with all of your training, I figured I'd get it, but…I guess not."

Wukong looked at the crowd to see a large number of the graduates' parents glaring in their direction. He couldn't understand why so many of the adults of the village seemed to hate Naruto. Sure, he played a few harmless pranks and was loud on occasion, but they seemed to hate his very existence even before he started his prank phase. Besides, that couldn't be the reason because Wukong helped him with pranks on occasion and he was generally accepted. In fact, when Naruto was younger, some tried to attack Naruto, but Wukong quickly 'convinced' them of their error in judgment.

"Come on, bro, let's go," Wukong said and the two jumped off to the roof and headed to one of their favorite spots. "So, what was it this time?" Wukong asked when they arrived.

"The Clone Jutsu," he said depressed.

"What!?" he exclaimed in astonishment, "But that's your best jutsu!"

"I know!" Naruto shouted in response, sounding on the verge of tears, "I know. I had it, but something happened. I can't explain it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It was like my chakra control was being…blocked or something. Is that even possible?"

"Yeah, but it's extremely difficult. At least chu-, Naruto, who gave your test?"

"Uh, Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. Why?" Naruto asked, confused.

'Hmm, Iruka's always been like another brother to us. He's strict with Naruto but only cause he wants him to succeed and Mizuki's always seemed nice enough, if a bit quiet,' Wukong thought before he noticed Naruto was staring at him.

"It's nothing, Little Bro," Wukong said, "Say, you wanna head to Ichiraku's? That'll cheer you up!"

"Maybe later," Naruto said, surprising Wukong.

'He must be really upset,' Wukong thought.

"I just want to be alone for a little while, alright?" Naruto asked.

Wukong nodded, "Sure, I understand. You know where to find me if you wanna talk."

Naruto nodded and headed out. He wasn't mad at Wukong. He doubted that he ever could be. After all, he was the one that was always be his side. Even if they weren't blood related or even family by legal standards, Wukong was his brother and he knew he just had his best interests at heart. Reaching one of his favorite spots in the village, one that overlooks the whole village, Naruto sat down. He'd really wished that he could have graduated this time. Not only for his own sake, but for his brother as well. Wukong had convinced Grandpa Sarutobi to let him be on Naruto's team when he finally graduated. Since there were no open genin teams anyway and the two worked together so well, Gramps had no problem agreeing, but for as long as Naruto failed to graduate, his brother could not advance in the ranks.

The blond orphan was shaken out of his thoughts by the appearance of the white-haired teacher that gave him the exam. "Hey, Naruto, tough break on the exam. You really wanted to pass this time, huh?"

"Yeah, I was so sure that I'd pass this time! I so wanted to this time! I'll never be Hokage at this rate!"

Mizuki sighed, "Well, in that case, I guess I'll just have to tell you the secret."

That got Naruto's attention, "What secret?"

Mizuki smirked, "There's a secret test that you can do that would allow you to graduate. There's a certain scroll hidden in the village. Anyone that can steal it and learn at least one jutsu from it will automatically graduate."

"Really?" Nartuo asked, confused. His brother never told him about this. Sure, it was a secret test, but he'd have expected that Wukong would at least know of it.

"Yep," the silver-haired sensei said, "I'm guessing that your brother didn't tell you," Naruto shook his head, "Not surprising really, since he managed to pass the regular exam and therefore didn't have to learn about it. So, you wanna do it?"

Naruto thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Alright, just remember you can't tell anyone, not even Wukong."

That got Naruto's attention. Then, he remembered what his brother had said. He'd been hinting that the one who'd done it was either Iruka-sensei or Mizuki-sensei and now this. It was too fishy for the blond orphan. He agreed, which was enough for Mizuki to tell him the location of the scroll and where he was supposed to hide, and, after he left Mizuki-sensei, Naruto headed straight for Ichiraku's to find Wukong. Fifteen minutes later, the two were heading to the place Mizuki told Naruto to train.

Once they reached there, Wukong said, "Hey, bro, since we've got time to waste, how about we try to learn some of these techniques? We'll each take one of the techniques and we'll teach each other later."

"Good idea, but which are we going to learn?" Naruto asked opening the scroll.

"Let's see," Wukong said, examining the scroll, "How about you take the Shadow clone Jutsu and I'll take this mind connection jutsu that's based off of the Yamanaka clan's jutsus. It's an interrogation technique that can also be used as a way of helping an ally heal from mental attacks. Sounds like it'd be right up my alley."

With that, the two got to work learning their new jutsus.

Meanwhile, back in the village, a jonin burst into the office of the Hokage, shouting, "Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage!"

"What is it?" the village leader asked, annoyed at being interrupted from his battle with his archenemy, the dreaded paperwork.

"Naruto has stolen the sacred Scroll of Seals!" the jonin shouted.

Sarutobi smirked, "Oh, that. Don't worry about that. It'll be resolved soon enough."

The jonin was flabbergasted by this, "B-b-but Lord Hokage, h-" his words were frozen in his throat by the Hokage's glare, "Y-yes, Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen nodded, "Good, now tell me when those two troublemakers are back."

Two hours after the scroll had been opened, Naruto and Wukong were completely exhausted from their training. Suddenly, Wukong sat at attention, sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Mizuki's coming. Here," Wukong said as he handed Naruto a food pill before eating one himself.

Naruto knew not to underestimate his sense of smell, since it was just as strong as Inuzuka clan members'.

"Alright, you ready, bro?" Wukong asked.

"You bet I am! I'm gonna kick his butt! Believe it!" Naruto said, completely psyched.

Wukong smiled at his brother's enthusiasm, "Oh, I do. Now, remember the plan. I'll go hide and yo-what the?" he said as he looked back towards the village.

"What is it, bro?" Naruto asked when his smile vanished.

"Someone else is ahead of Mizuki. Kinda smells like…Iruka-sensei!" Wukong exclaimed.

"What!?" Naruto shouted looking at his elder brother, "D-do you think he's with Mizuki?"

"I doubt it. Likely he's coming to lecture you when he couldn't find me to get to help," Wukong explained, "Just stick to the plan and we'll deal with him as needed. Alright?"

"Yep!"

"Good luck, Naruto," Wukong said as he leapt off to hide in the trees.

Just as he was hidden, Iruka appeared, wearing a very pissed off expression. "Naruto! What were you thinking stealing the Sacred Scroll!? We need to go back to the village now and hopefully the Hokage will excuse this!"

This little rant made both Wukong and Naruto cheer in their heads because it meant that their favorite teacher wasn't involved in this.

Naruto smiled a big foxy smile and said, "Heh, hey, Iruka-sensei! You found me pretty quick! I only managed to learn one of the techniques in the scroll, but that should be enough right? Mizuki-sensei said if I learned a technique before someone finds me, then I can graduate!"

Iruka was shocked at what he said as it meant his fellow teacher was behind all of this.

Just then, Naruto's eyes widened and he shouted, "Iruka-sensei, look out!" before pushing the Academy teacher out of the way as a large shuriken flew past them and Mizuki landed out of the trees.

"Well, well, Iruka, guess you found our little hideaway," he said cockily

"Mizuki! What is the meaning of this!?" Iruka demanded.

"I used Naruto to get me the scroll for my own purposes and once I bring his corpse back to the village, I'll be hailed as a hero! Now, Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki shouted.

Naruto smiled darkly, "I don't think so, jerk!"

Just then, Wukong came out as well. "You didn't really think he was stupid enough to fall for your little trick, did you?"

"Hah! You think even with two of you and Iruka here, you can beat me? I'm a chunin, a skilled ninja! You, Wukong, are only a genin and your pathetic 'little brother' is nothing more than a failure!"

"What do you want with the scroll, you bastard!?" Wukong demanded.

"I'll consider telling you, but wouldn't you rather know why the village hates Naruto so much?" he hinted.

Naruto and Wukong were both taken off guard by this. Iruka, however, was horrified, "No, Mizuki, you can't! It's forbidden!"

"I wonder how much your 'dear brother' Wukong would still care for you if he knew the truth! The truth that you, Naruto, are the Nine-Tailed Fox!" he said, shocking the two brothers, "You're even foolish enough to think that Iruka cares about you! It's because of you that his parents are dead!"

Naruto couldn't believe this to be the truth, but it would make sense, due to the names the villagers always called him, like 'demon,' 'monster,' or 'murderer.' His spirit was being crushed.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Wukong yelled, making Naruto look at him, "I don't care what you think or say! He is not a demon! He is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the future Hokages and most importantly, my brother! I'll kick the ass of anyone who says different! Don't you ever forget it!"

This made Naruto smile. He could always count on Wukong. Naruto reprimanded himself for loosing faith in himself, even for a moment. "Right, bro! Whattaya say that we teach him a lesson with our new tricks?"

Wukong smiled at his brother's return to his usual demeanor, "Well, you did take the time to teach me that. Might as well use it."

The two made a cross-shaped handsign to charge their chakra. Mizuki wasn't worried, however, as he claimed that no matter what they tried, they'd never defeat him. His cocky smile disappeared when the two brothers, as one, shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" making a hundred shadow clones of each of them appear, completely surrounding him. The clones then proceeded to beat the living crap out of the traitorous blowhard. Once he was down for the count, the clones were dispelled, leaving Iruka shocked by the fact that they both managed to learn a Jonin-level jutsu and use it to such an extent. His surprise didn't stop there, however, when Wukong yelled for 'them' to come out now, making four people, Anko, Hana, Ibiki, and 'Cat-chan, and three dogs to jump out of the treetops.

"So, why did you want us here?" Anko asked to which Wukong shrugged.

"Just in case he tried to run or had back-up," Wukong explained, "You four were the only ones in the village that I both knew and trusted enough to bring."

"Wait, you four were here the whole time?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, Wukong gathered us while Naruto stole the scroll and made the plan that involved us remaining hidden until the opportune time," Ibiki said, "Though it appears we weren't needed."

Wukong shrugged again, "Better safe than sorry."

"Please, you just wanted to show off!" Anko said.

"Eh, maybe a little," he said with a smile.

"Well, watching you train was kinda hot, right Hana-chan?" Anko asked, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Mmm, yes, it was," the Inuzuka eldest said, licking her lips seductively.

"What about you, Cat-chan?" Anko asked.

"W-what? No, of course not!" the embarrassed ANBU said.

"Oh, so you don't think he's hot?" Anko asked teasingly.

"I didn't say that, I just sai-"

"Oh, so you DO think he's hot!" Anko exclaimed, still teasing.

"I-you-he…I need to go," the ANBU said to move towards the trees.

"Thanks for your help, Cat-chan!" Wukong shouted after her, smiling.

"You…are welcome, Wukong-kun," she said just barely loud enough for him to hear and disappeared.

"Naruto, I have a surprise for you," Iruka said, suddenly, "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

Naruto obeyed him and, when Iruka told him to open his eyes, he looked around to see everyone, except the unconscious Mizuki obviously, smiling at him and his goggles that he always wore on his forehead until he got his headband were in Iruka's hand. He touched his forehead to see that he was wearing a ninja headband.

"Congratulations, you graduate!" Iruka said.

**And chapter done! Please review with comments and ****constructive**** criticism. Thanks for your time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, before the new chapter starts I'll answer a few questions and issues that were brought up by reviewers. I'll start with the short ones first.**

**Dragonblaze66:**

**I'd rather not answer that question because either way I'd kinda ruin the surprise. Sorry.**

**Guest Reader: In terms of your hope for Hinata to appear in Naruto's harem, well, no comment on that though I would suggest you reread my rant at the beginning of the first chapter. As for FemKiba, no, sorry that's not going to happen, so you should just forget that now.**

**Ryuujin96: In terms of personality, yes, he will be more or less canon, though to a lesser degree because Wukong would keep him from going too nuts. In terms of skills, as I've suggested in the first chapter when Wukong said that Naruto's best jutsu was the clone jutsu even before the graduation and as I will explain in this chapter, Naruto's skills are more advanced than in canon, but not too much.**

**Coldblue: First of all, where does it say that saiyans can't use both? Next, I don't recall ever explaining Wukong's skills to a great extent, so the second issue you have doesn't make much sense. Thirdly, how would Wukong not be a ninja, since the only people that could teach him to fight in this ninja-centric world are ninja. Next, as to your belief that he should be strong enough to take on a Jonin/ANBU at 16, I explained that in the first chapter with his seal, which blocks his abnormal strength until he could control it. Next, how can he use ****_ki_**** when it took everyone, even Goku, a teacher to learn how to do so. Next, how could Wukong be dropped off at the Orphanage without the shinobi finding the pod, since if a child just showed up, they'd look for where he came from and find it anyway. As for your desire to know what Naruto's harem will be, I personally don't like stories that tell such things right off the bat, but I will write them up as they appear in the story. Finally, you aren't discouraging me in the slightest and I appreciate your input. Oh, and just because this was bugging me, Cat-chan's real name is Yugao, Yugito is someone completely different.**

**Now for the next chapter. Please remember to review for any questions, comments, and issues.**

**Wukong Harem: Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka,**

**Naruto Harem: ?**

Chapter 2:

Birth of Squad 7

After Mizuki had been taken by Anko and Ibiki for interrogation and Hana had headed for home, Iruka had explained the full truth behind Mizuki's words, that the nine-tailed fox had been sealed in Naruto by the Fourth Hokage in order to protect the village.

After Iruka left the two brothers to digest the new information, Wukong got an…unique idea.

"Hey, bro, what do you think of using that new technique of mine to take a look at this demon fox in your noggin?" he asked.

"Think it'll work?" Naruto asked.

Wukong shrugged, "I don't see why not. You just use that meditation technique I taught you and I'll use the jutsu, which should take us into your mindscape."

"Let's do it!" the younger brother said with a fox-like smile.

The two sat cross-legged in front of each other and put their right hands on the other's left shoulder before Wukong made the hand signs with his left and pressing his left index and middle fingers to Naruto's forehead. The two closed their eyes and suddenly became deaf to the world. This only lasted for a moment as they then started hearing water dripping and felt that they were sitting in water. They opened their eyes to see that they were in some sewer tunnels.

"Huh, so this is what it's like in your mind, huh, bro?" Wukong asked, "Kinda empty in here," he said with a teasing smile.

Naruto playfully punched him in the arm, saying, "Shut up."

Wukong laughed in response and started walking down the tunnel with Naruto walking by his side. They eventually came a large room with a massive cage door on the opposite wall.

"This must be it," Wukong whispered. Naruto nodded and the two moved closer to the cage door.

In the shadows in the cage, they could just make out what appeared to be a humanoid shaped.

"Hello?" Naruto called.

The figure reacted and started walking towards them. When it stepped into the light, the two brothers saw that it was a beautiful girl around their age. Her hair was long and red. She was wearing a matching kimono that somehow managed to cover her size D breasts and she was barefoot.

"You're here," she said, "You're both here. I would have expected it to take more time before you worked out how to see me and I was expecting Naruto-kun only, not you as well, Wukong-san."

"Wait, **you** are the Nine-Tailed Fox!?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"W-well, it's just that you're so, so cute!" Naruto said before realizing what he'd said and blushed, though not as deeply as the demon's, whose blush could rival that of a certain Hyuuga's.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said smiling, happy that her host didn't hate her like she'd thought he would, "I guess you'd expect me to look more like…this!" she said as in flash of light she turned into a massive fox-like creature that growled at them before shouting in a rumbling voice, "**I WILL FEAST UPON YOUR SOUL!**" and slamming the cage door, making the two brothers jump back in surprise. She then turned back to her humanoid form, giggling, "You two should have seen your faces!" she giggled at her own prank.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Wukong said, "You've been in Naruto's head too long."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted in protest.

"Actually, I've always like pranking mortals," she said, "It's just my foxy nature."

Wukong shrugged that he didn't care while Naruto said, "That's fine. We've done our fair share of pranks, too, though Bro's kinda slowed down in his pranks…uh, I'm sorry I don't know what to call you."

"Oh, well, my title is Kyuubi and my given name is Kumiko, so you can call me that," the now named demoness said with a smile.

"Okay, Kumiko-chan, mind if we ask you some questions?" Wukong asked.

"Sure," she said shrugging.

"Alright, let's go with the big one first. Why did you attack the village?" Wukong asked.

She flinched as she flashbacked to the attack. She bowed her head in shame, "I don't know."

"What do you mean Kumiko-chan?" Naruto asked moving closer to the cage.

"Sis was getting ready to give birth and then she and her escorts were attacked. The last thing I remember before I lost it is a red circle. After that, I attacked the village. I didn't even really want to. I don't mind mortals really, they tend to be very interesting, but something was telling me to destroy the village and I couldn't stop myself."

"Sounds like you were being controlled," Wukong said.

Her head bowed down even further, "That doesn't make it any easier. Sis is dead because of me."

The brothers saw that there were tears streaming down the fox demon's face.

"Hey, don't cry, Kumiko-chan," Naruto said reassuringly, "It'll be okay."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"There's something else I'd like to ask, if you don't mind," Wukong said, when he felt that she was alright.

"What is it?"

"Could you help Naruto somehow?" Wukong asked.

This question surprised the two. "What?" the two asked simultaneously.

"Since you're in Naruto's mind, you could, in theory, give him access to your chakra, which could give him a big advantage in a fight."

"Oh, that. Yes, I could do that. I did that for Sis pretty often. I can now communicate with him as well, since your coming here weakened the seal enough to allow me to do so. I could also give you two some help with your training, though some of it will be better for Naruto, since he'll have my chakra. Also, you two need to work on some more advanced techniques, especially you Naruto-kun. That tree-walking technique won't serve you well enough by itself."

Wukong nodded, understanding her reasons, "Fair enough. Now, who is this 'sis' of yours?"

"You don't know? She was my former host, Kushina Uzumaki."

"Wait, Kushina? She's the woman that looked after me when I was little," Wukong said, surprised the woman he remembered was often kind to him had such a big secret.

"Yes, I know, but she was also much more than that. She also happened to be the wife of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage."

"Whoa, I never knew she was so important. So, what's her connection to Naruto? I don't remember any other Uzumakis in the village or in my studies."

She smiled at them, "You haven't figured it out yet? She's Naruto-kun's mother."

"B-b-but that means my dad w-w-was the Fourth Hokage!?" Naruto shouted astonished.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I guess it was kept secret from you in order to protect you," Kumiko said.

Wukong nodded, "Makes sense. Considering all the enemies those two no doubt made during the Third Shinobi World War, it would stand to reason that you'd become a target of those enemies if word gets out that you're their son."

"You mean 'we' would become targets," Naruto said, smiling, "You are my brother after all."

"True, well, we should go. We've gotta celebrate your graduation and you've still gotta get you graduation picture!"

"Oh, right! Can we go to Ichiraku?"

"Well, of course! Where else would we go!?" Wukong said, incredulously.

"Then, what are we waiting for!?" Bye, Kumiko-chan! I'll be sure to come and visit soon!" Naruto said before the two disappeared from Naruto's mindscape.

"I'll look forward to it, Naruto-kun," the fox demon whispered to herself, smiling a small smile.

The two headed to their favorite ramen shop in the entire village, finding the father and daughter cooks preparing their food.

"Hey, Old Man and Ayame-chan!" Naruto shouted as he came in, followed closely by Wukong.

The two looked to see their best customers walk in. Wukong and Naruto had always been friends with the two cooks, partly because they didn't hate Naruto for the reason that the brothers were now aware of and partly because their ramen was the best in town. The cooks also liked it when the brothers came in and not just because they always ordered an amount that would make the Akamichi clan sick to their stomach.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Wukong-kun! One order of the usual?" Ayame asked.

"You got it! My little bro graduated and we're celebrating!" Wukong said, clapping Naruto on the arm.

"That's great, Naruto-kun!" Ayame said, smiling at him.

"Yes, it is. So, in celebration, the first rounds on the house!" Teuchi said.

"Awesome! Thanks!" the brothers said as they started to devour the bowls of ramen.

"So, Naruto, are you excited about finally becoming a ninja?" Ayame asked, still smiling.

"You bet! It's my first step to one day becoming Hokage. One day, I'll be the best ninja out there! Believe it!" Naruto said in between slurps.

The feminine cook giggled at his exuberance, "I do. I'm sure you'll become an amazing ninja, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Ayame-chan!" Naruto said, smiling.

After about twenty more bowls, the brothers were finally finished their meal and, after Wukong paid for it, bid the two cooks goodbye. After they left, Teuchi noticed his daughter staring strangely at the departing brothers and, figuring it was yet another thing that he'd never understand about girls, turned his attention back to his cooking. After the two left, Wukong bought Naruto some new clothes that weren't bright orange. He hadn't had any problem with how his brother dressed in the academy, but dressing in bright orange wasn't exactly the best for camouflage, which would be necessary in their missions. Now, he was dressed an outfit similar to his orange jumpsuit, but it was dark green instead with the red swirl still on the back and it had a green hood that would allow Naruto to cover his bright blond hair. Then, Naruto had done his graduation picture, though his first choice was veto enthusiastically by his brother because he "looked like a clown and who was going to respect a clown?" Once the picture was taken, an ANBU ninja appeared to them and told them that the Hokage wanted to speak with them.

The two headed to his office. When they got there, the Hokage sent his advisers out.

"I heard what happened with Mizuki. I felt that I should explain why it was kept a secret," Sarutobi said.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Old Man," Naruto said, putting his arms behind his head and smiling.

The Hokage was surprised at this, "I admit that I'd thought that you would have been more upset about this."

"Well, I was a little at first, but I realized that it didn't matter, though it does explain why so many of the villagers disliked me so much," Naruto said, which upset the Hokage because he knew he couldn't keep the wish of his late successor, but what Naruto said next snapped him out of it, "besides Kumiko-chan's really nice!"

"Kumiko? Who is that?"

"Kumiko is the Nine-Tailed Fox," Wukong said, simply.

"Y-you spoke to the Fox, Naruto?" the Hokage said.

"We both did," Wukong said.

Sarutobi gulped, "You are certain that it-"

"She," Naruto said interrupting him, "Kumiko-chan is a 'she.'"

"Right, of course, my apologies. You are certain that she can be trusted?"

Naruto nodded and Wukong said, "Yes, she said that something was controlling her when she attacked the village. She feels really bad about it and we trust her."

"Very well," Sarutobi said taking a puff from his pipe, "I will leave this in your hands, but you mustn't tell anyone else about this. It will put you in danger and I won't be able to protect you."

The two brothers nodded. "There is something else that we want to talk to you about, Gramps," Wukong said, crossing his arms.

"Oh? What's that?"

"My parents," Naruto said, "I know who they are."

The Hokage was so surprised by this that he coughed on his pipesmoke. "Y-you do!? How!?"

"Kumiko-chan told us," Wukong explained.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "I see. Then, I suppose I should explain why I kept it from you."

"Why you kept the fact that Naruto is the son of the Red Death and the Yellow Flash?" Wukong asked, "I don't think that's necessary, right, Bro?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I get it."

"Well, I'm glad you're so understanding of this, but since you know, I see no reason why you can't be given your inheritance."

"Inheritance? What inheritance?" Naruto asked. Wukong was equally curious.

Sarutobi pulled out a small map and circled a small area on it before handing it to Wukong. "At that location, there is the Namikaze compound. Since you two are legally brothers, I think the compound and everything inside belong to you two now, but I would strongly suggest that you two keep this a secret for now. There are many even in the village that would attempt to use this to their advantage. Here are the alterations you'll need to make in order to deactivate and reactivate the security seals," he said handing them a paper after writing some notes on it.

The two brothers nodded and left to head to the compound. They got there and, after deactivating the security seals, the two brothers went inside. The main house was still filled with books and furniture, though everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Looking around, they found a massive safe with a seal on it. "Hey, bro, try touching it," Wukong said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because of the two of us, you're the one with actual Namikaze blood in his veins, so it'd react to you rather than me," Wukong said.

Naruto shrugged and after touching it, the seal activated the safe door swung open, exposing a large room filled with scrolls.

"Woah," Wukong said as he took one of the scrolls out to read what was inside, "Wow, they're the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan scrolls! They contain jutsus not known anywhere else!"

"Really? Cool!" Naruto said, "We should use them to learn some awesome stuff!"

"I agree, but it looks like most of the stuff that we can do now is the Sealing Jutsus. The rest appears to be ninjutsu that requires elemental affinity," Wukong said.

"What's elemental affinity?" Naruto asked.

Wukong laughed and shook his head, "You never did listen during class, did you?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Elemental affinity is the special type of chakra people use. Everyone has a different type of element that they can use. These include the elements of fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. When you learn how to use them, these elements can be added to techniques to improve them."

"Huh, cool, so let's get started!" Naruto said.

"I've got an idea, bro. Since there's so much that we can learn, let's use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to help. After all, the purpose of the technique is to speed up training, so we can have some of our clones learn these jutsu, while some of mine train yours in taijutsu, since I'm better than you at that, some more can work on increasing our chakra reserves and cleaning this place up, and the rest of yours can work on learning to control Kumiko-chan's chakra," Wukong said.

"Sounds good," Naruto said before they got to work.

The next few days before orientation, the two brothers worked to train, though they did spend some time having fun, especially after Anko had hunted Wukong down during one of her days off and had 'insisted.' As a result, Anko and Hana came to know about the compound. Wukong came back to hear that his brother had made a new friend in the form of the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, but it only improved his mood when he heard that he had beaten the kid's teacher, Ebisu, with his prank technique, the Sexy Jutsu, after teaching the kid some of the basics of ninjutsu. Wukong and Naruto had moved into the Namikaze compound.

On the day of their orientation, the brothers arrived in the classroom. They looked around to see some of the people already in the room. There was a guy napping with his head on his arms that Wukong knew as Naruto's friend, Shikamaru Nara. Next to him, there was a chubby guy munching on chips, another friend of Naruto known as Choji Akamichi. To their left, a certain duck-but headed Uchiha heir was brooding by himself. Neither of them really liked the Uchiha heir, due to his pompous and arrogant attitude. Wukong then saw one of the people from Naruto's class that he was good friends with: Hinata Hyuuga. Wukong led the two of them towards the two chairs next to her.

"Hey, Hinata, mind if we sit with you?" Wukong asked.

She looked up, "Oh, Wukong-san and…" she noticed his brother behind him and blushed, "N-Naruto-kun, um, yes, you can," she said, gesturing for them to sit.

Wukong moved so that his little brother would sit next to the Hyuuga heir. He'd realized Hinata's feelings for Naruto right away, which unfortunately the younger brother was too dense to notice. Feeling the shy girl was the best match for his brother, Wukong had worked to try and get them together, but his brother was too dense to realize and Hinata was too shy and lacked any self-confidence to believe she had a chance.

"S-s-so, I guess since you're h-h-here, N-Naruto-kun, I g-guess you graduated after all?" Hinata asked, so shy that she was stammering and blushing slightly. She was poking her index fingertips together, like she always does when she's shy.

"Yep! I managed to do some, uh, extra credit that allowed me to graduate," Naruto said, making Wukong smirk at the fact that his brother remembered not to mention the Mizuki incident.

"I'm glad," Hinata muttered quietly.

"Say, Hinata, how come you always act so weird around me?" Naruto asked.

This made the girl flinch and Wukong was surprised at this. He figured his brother was too dense to notice her actions, but it turns out he only couldn't figure out the reasons behind them.

"Oh, Naruto-kun," Kumiko muttered from within her cell as she watched through Naruto's eyes.

"W-w-well, um, y-you see, i-it's, um," Hinata started as Wukong leaned in to hopefully hear her finally confess, but unfortunately, a loud crash interrupted her.

The three looked back at the door to see two girls arguing about who made it into the room first. One had pink hair and was wearing a red outfit and the other had long blonde hair and wore a purple outfit. They were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Wukong wasn't a big fan of either of them as they were both major fangirls for Sasuke Uchiha, like most of the girls in the class, not to mention that they seemed to care more about impressing the guy who seemed to care for noone else than actually taking the ninja lifestyle seriously. He could tell that they'd be nice enough to be around, but their fangirl acts often made them act like total bitches to those around them. What was worse was that Naruto had a major crush on the Haruno girl. When the two girls saw the focus of their affection, they ran over to Sasuke to argue about who got to sit next to him. Naruto had moved to head over to the pink-haired girl, but Wukong's hand on his shoulder kept him in his seat.

"You'll never get her attention with Sasuke around. Just wait until she's alone," Wukong whispered to which Naruto nodded.

Wukong hated that he was helping his brother be with a girl that he felt wasn't good enough, but he also wanted his brother to get what he wants so Wukong was forced to help his brother get with Sakura, while also trying to convince him that he was better off with Hinata, resulting in the monkey-tailed genin gaining a massive headache in regards to this.

After waiting a few minutes, Iruka-sensei arrived and began listing off the team squads. The first six were filled with people neither of the Uzumaki brothers knew.

"Squad 7 will be the only four-person squad and will contain Naruto Uzumaki, Wukong Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, all led by Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto's joy at his crush being in his squad vanished the instant he heard the fourth name.

Sasuke was even less pleased, "What! Sensei, why am I being teamed up with those two losers!" he shouted pointing at the two Uzumakis, who glared at him, "They will only slow me down!"

"Because, Sasuke, there aren't enough genin to have all three-person squads and since they are brothers, they will be able to complement each other. Besides that, the remaining squads were specifically requested, so your squad involved the leftovers," Iruka explained, making the four sweatdrop.

Sasuke 'hmphed' and Iruka got back to giving the squads with Squad 8 having Hinata, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka with Kurenai Yuhi for their leader and Squad 10 would involve the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho with Asuma Sarutobi being their leader. The new squads were then left to wait for their new jonin squad leaders. Wukong knew a few of them personally. Asuma was a nice guy and pretty tough fighter, definitely someone you want on your side. Kurenai was a close friend of Anko and Hana, so Wukong knew her well. In a lot of ways, the Genjutsu mistress reminded Wukong of an older version of Hinata. She was quiet and polite, but she wasn't afraid to speak up when necessary.

In the end, it was Squad 7 that was left waiting for their squad leader.

"Hey, Bro, do you know this Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked, knowing that Wukong knew a lot of the higher level ninja.

"Not personally. Just by reputation. He's notorious for being late for everything. From what I hear, the guy'll probably be lat to his own funeral!"

"Wow, that's pretty bad. Anything else?"

"Well, I don't know much about his combat skills, beyond that he's supposed to be a really tough fighter."

"Well, whattaya say we teach him a lesson about being late?" Naruto asked as he moved to wedge an eraser in the door.

"Naruto! I'm surprised at you!" Wukong said before smiling, "That's the best prank you can think of!? Well, it's a good thing I brought these," Wukong held up some scrolls that Naruto knew were used for storage and the two quickly got to work.

Forty-five minutes later, Kakashi was strolling towards the classroom where he was planning to meet his genin team when he noticed an eraser wedged in the door, chuckling to himself that Naruto, the likely culprit, actually thought he wouldn't notice it. Not seeing any harm in it, Kakashi walked inside, letting the eraser bounce off his head, but when he closed his uncovered eye to keep the dust from getting in it, he failed to notice the glue-covered plastic wrap covering the door until he walked into it.

When he pulled the plastic off of himself, he also pulled a wire connected to a bucket over his head, which tipped over spilling feathers, which stuck to his glue-covered body. The two brothers cracked up and Sakura covered her mouth to muffle her own laughter. Sasuke was the only one that didn't laugh.

"A word of advice, sensei," Wukong said, in between laughs, "If you're going to meet a pair of pranksters, arrive on time otherwise they'll have too much time on their hands and you never know what you might be walking into."

"I hate you," Kakashi said, glowering.

"Oh, calm down," Wukong said as he tossed a scroll in the air that unrolled in midair. He made some handsigns and shouted, "Release!" With that, the seal opened and dumped a large amount of water on the Jonin, washing the glue and feathers off of him. "See? No harm done."

Kakashi sighed, "I can already tell this group will be a handful. Alright, meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that, he shunshined away and the genin headed up where he was waiting. "So, let's use this time to get to know each other. Your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, your dreams for the future, that kind of thing."

Sakura spoke up first, "Uh, Sensei, maybe you could go first, so we know what you're looking for."

"Me? Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. As for my likes and dislikes, well, I don't feel like telling you that. As for my hobbies…well, I have lots of hobbies. For my plans for the future…well, I guess I never really thought about it," the jonin said, making the genin sweatdrop at the fact that he didn't actually tell them anything but his name. "Well, let's start with you, Monkey boy."

Wukong had been called worse, so he just shrugged and said, "I'm Wukong Uzumaki. My likes include my brother, my girlfriends, Anko-chan and Hana-chan, training, and good food and my dislikes include people that are arrogant, people that hurt the innocent, those that would hurt the people I care about, and those that dislike others for no reason." The other two genin wouldn't understand why he said that last dislike, but Kakashi and Naruto both understood that he was referring to Naruto's past treatment. "My hobbies include training and hanging out with my girlfriends or Naruto. My plan for the future is to become the strongest ninja."

"Alright, how about you blonde?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my brother, Wukong, my friends, training, and Ichiraku ramen. My dislikes are people that are arrogant, people that hurt the innocent or those I care about, and people that decide how they feel about someone before they know them. My hobbies are training and trying out different types of ramen. My dream is to one day become the greatest Hokage!"

'Well, at least he doesn't aim low,' Kakashi thought before saying, "alright, you're next, pinkie."

Sakura went on to explain her likes focused entirely on the brooding Uchiha, though without actually saying the words, and her dream was basically explained with a squeal. Next, Broody McBrooderson explained how he didn't really like anything and only planned on destroying a certain someone. Both Wukong and Kakashi knew who he was talking about.

After that, Kakashi let them off before telling them to meet tomorrow morning at the training grounds so that they could perform a true Graduation test, which surprised the four genin, since they each were unaware of this test. He also warned them not to eat breakfast before coming in for the test or they may throw up before leaving. Wukong warned Naruto to ignore the skip breakfast suggestion, as he'd heard that Kakashi was a lot smarter than he let on and it was likely a trick.

Naruto agreed with before heading for his own direction, while Wukong went towards the Inuzuka veterinary clinic. If he had the choice, he'd visit both of his girlfriends at work, but he wasn't really authorized to randomly visit Anko at her work of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Division. When he entered the clinic, he saw Hana talking to one of the assistants and moved to sneak up on his dog-raising girlfriend in the hopes of startling her. But just as he was about to succeed, Hana said, "Don't even think about it, Monkey Boy."

He wrapped arms around her shoulders to give her a light squeeze and a peck on her cheek before releasing her so she could face him.

"Ya know, one of these days, I'm going to succeed in that," Wukong said with a playful smile.

"Then, I'd suggest you find a way to cover up that deliciously manly scent of yours so I don't smell you from a mile away," Hana said with a pleased smile.

"Good advice. Say, are you busy? Since Anko will likely be doing paperwork through most of the night, due to the dumpling breaks that she'll no doubt take, I was thinking," he said as he put his hands on her waist and had a suggestive smile, "You and me, a romantic candlelight dinner, then a moonlight stroll, then early to bed before we go to sleep, say, an hour and a half later."

"Mmm, that sounds really nice," Hana said, licking her lips, "Yeah, we're not too busy today. I've just got one more case to deal with. Would you mind helping me with it? I need someone strong enough and not afraid to be bitten to hold a dog down while I give it an injection."

"What's in it for me?" he teased.

She smiled seductively and kissed him on the lips, "I'll think of something," she said before leading him down a hall, swaying her hips more than normal, which did not go unnoticed by her boyfriend.

Twenty minutes later, the two were walking into Hana's office, linger her ninja hounds outside. Hana, being the second person to enter, closed and locked the door behind them.

She, then, grabbed him and pulled him towards her desk. She pushed him into her office chair and straddled his lap. He pulled the top of his gi off and she rubbed his hard muscles, while kissing him and grinding his groin with her own, savoring the feeling of his hardening member pushing back. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue into her. She moaned as her boyfriend's tongue battled hers for dominance. After they made out for a few minutes, she got off of him to kneel between his legs. She hastily undid her top and pulled it off of her before pulling Wukong's bottom off.

She licked her lips at the sight of the thick meat in front of her. When they first started dating, Hana was happy to find that the muscles on his torso, being thick muscle rather than the usual wiry, weren't the only muscles abnormally large. She licked the shaft up and down before taking it into her mouth. As she bobbed her head up and down on his member, she slipped her right hand into her pants to start rubbing her dripping womanhood.

"Uhn, Hana-chan!" Wukong moaned, "Do you, mmn, want me to do it for you too?"

She pulled her mouth off of his manhood, "No, I need this in me now!"

She pushed her pants down and straddled his lap. She positioned his head just at her opening. She started to slowly move down on his thick meat, but just before she managed to get more than the head in someone knocked on the office door.

"What!" Hana yelled in extreme irritation.

"Sorry to bother you, Inuzuka-san, but there was a training accident and several dogs were seriously injured!"

"Alright, I'll be there soon!" she shouted before looking at him apologetically, "I'm really sorry about this, Alpha-kun, but-"

"I understand, Hana-chan. You've got a job to do," Wukong said, kissing her on the lips and gently pushing her off of him, "We can do this some other night."

"You sure you'll be okay with…that?" she asked as she started pulling her clothes on, pointing at his thick and still hard meat.

"Yeah, I can just head for home and take a cold shower," he said pulling his own clothes on, "Now, go. You've got animals to help."

"I swear I'll make this up to you," Hana said, cupping her hand to his cheek.

"I'll hold you to it," he said before smacking her on her rear, "Now, go get to work, before I lose it and take you now anyway."

She kissed him on his lips before running out, yelling, "Love you!"

"I love you too, Hana-chan!" he got up and headed for home.

While Wukong was heading back to the compound, Naruto had already fallen asleep and was hard at work in his mindscape. He had Kumiko keep her eyes closed until he finished.

When she did, she found that she was under a tree next to a field of red flowers and a lake. Nearby, there was a quaint cottage. She saw that large mountains surrounded the area. She also saw that there was a collar around her neck that was chained to the tree.

When she looked at the grinning blonde and smiled, "It's beautiful, Naruto-kun! How did you do this?"

Naruto shrugged, "I just figured since it was in my head, I could change the look of it. Sorry about the chain, though."

She smiled sadly at the chain she held in her hands before shrugging and dropping it, "It's alright. Thank you for all of this, Naruto-kun," she said before kissing him on his cheek in a spur of emotion.

Naruto looked at her with a startled expression and blushing deeply, "K-Kumiko-chan!"

When she realized what she'd done, the fox spirit blushed as well, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. It's just that you've been so nice to me, so sweet, that I've kind of developed a bit of a crush on you."

"It's okay, Kumiko-chan. I…I think I like you too," Naruto said, pulling her into his embrace.

"Really!? Then, um, can I kiss you again?"

The young blonde gulped and nodded. She kissed him on his lips this time, wrapping her arms around Naruto's head to pull him tighter against her. She almost squealed when he started kissing back.

When they separated, Kumiko said, "That was…really nice," as she smiled and touched her fingertips to her lips, remembering the feeling of his lips on hers. She smiled at him blushing. "Still blushing, huh?"

"Y-yeah, it's just that I'm not used to a girl like me like that."

"Oh, Naruto, that's because you haven't noticed the signs of a girl liking you yet," the demoness said, giggling into his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Not all girls are as…blatant in showing how they feel about someone as me or, say, Sakura," she explained, "Some are more…subtle, like blushing a lot when you're around, speaking softly, or perhaps doing a physical gesture to try and keep the embarrassment at bay, like poking her fingertips together for instance."

Naruto thought for a few moments to try and think of who she could be referring to. He didn't have to think long as there was only one girl that did the things she described.

"You think Hinata has a crush on me!?"

The fox demoness giggled again, "Give the boy a prize! Though I don't think it's a mere crush; I think it's full-blown love!"

Naruto, for once in his life, had no response.

"Well, we should get some rest for tomorrow," she said, as she gently pushed Naruto to sit at the base of the tree before snuggling next to him, pressing his left arm in between her large breasts.

She was quickly asleep, but Naruto couldn't stop thinking about what Kumiko said, from her confession to what she said about Hinata. The blonde wasn't sure how he felt about Hinata, sure she was nice and certainly cute, but did he like her? He didn't know.

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. This is a bit longer than the rest will be. Please remember to favorite, follow, and/or review. Mostly just review though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Replies:**

**The Leader of Monkeys: you, good sir, have made some good points. As to your romance suggestion, I can understand what you're saying and will try to do so as I introduce new romances. Unfortunately, romantic situations still give me some trouble in their writing. As for your…disagreement with the seal idea, I feel I need to disagree with your comparisons and here's why. I'll be using Goku for a bulk of these comparisons, due to him getting the most view time. Now, let's first look at your Super Saiyan vs. Rock lee comparison in terms of speed. Rock lee is fast, sure, but, Goku, when he was still at using kaioken technique, was able to dodge the likes of Burter and Jace while looking like he was standing still, something Rock Lee wasn't capable of even in the Chunin exam. Now, in terms of strength and power, Goku, at super saiyan level, was able to not only match, but surpass a being that could easily destroy a planet, something I guarantee Lee wasn't capable of doing, even with his gates. Now, as for your Sasuke/Sakura comments, yes, I get that Sasuke had a bad childhood and, yeah, I get why he acted the way he did a lot of the time, but through a good portion of the Naruto part, they both needed a good smack upside the head. Sasuke, mostly because of his betrayal, and Sakura, mostly due to her fangirl attitude and her abuse of Naruto, not to mention she's pretty much useless until the Chunin exams. As I said in the first chapter, the issues with the two will only occur for a short time. Finally, the story will start getting a little more mixed up once the introduction phase is over and done with and I try to avoid doing too many OCs, since I find it adds too many characters and it gets confusing to me.**

**Hoytti: I'm glad to see that you're so…enthusiastic about that.**

**Ryuujin96: I'm pleased to hear that you're enjoying. Hope you continue to do so.**

**uub: I'm sorry to hear that you don't like the Kumiko angle of the story, but I can assure you that I've taken the animosity conflict into consideration and have planned a…replacement conflict that I feel should be equally appropriate. I hope that it hasn't completely ruined your enjoyment of my story.**

**Please review for any comments, concerns, or questions.**

Chapter 3:

Bell Test

The next day, Wukong and Naruto were sleeping underneath a tree, waiting for their teammates and sensei to come in. About an hour after they arrived, Sasuke and Sakura sleepily walked to their teammates, waking the two brothers up.

Wukong yawned, "Hey, guys, might as well find a place to wait, since Kakashi-sensei will likely be a while."

Sasuke hmphed and said, "Whatever."

The team waited for Kakashi to show up, which didn't happen for another three hours, and was heralded by a "Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura yelled accusingly.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around to avoid it," he explained.

"Liar!" the Uzumaki brothers accused.

Kakashi shrugged and said, "Alright, so let's get this final test started," before holding up two small bells, "Your test is to take these two bells from me. Anyone who fails to do so will go without lunch," Sakura and Sasuke groaned at that, due to not eating breakfast, while the Uzumaki brothers just smirked, since they did.

Then, Sakura noticed a very crucial fact, "But sensei, there are only two bells and there are four of us, so not everyone can possibly pass!"

"Right you are, Sakura. Two of you will pass, but the other two will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said, surprising the genin, "Yes, even you Wukong.

With that, Wukong nudged Naruto's arm with his elbow so gently that no one, but Naruto noticed and they looked out of the corners of their eyes at one another, each knowing what the other was thinking. Kakashi started to explain that if the squad wanted to succeed, they'd have to fight with the desire to kill, but Naruto interrupted him by charging at the jonin, who disappeared only to reappear behind Naruto, restraining him.

"Don't be in such a rush," Kakashi said, not noticing Wukong slipping around to his blind left side. He released the blonde genin and walked away from the group. "Aaaannndd…begin," he commanded, which led to Sasuke and Sakura jumping into the trees, while the two Uzumakis just stood there smiling at him. "You do know you're supposed to hide. You know, stealth?"

"What's the point?" Wukong asked, as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the two bells, making Kakashi's eye widen in surprise, "Hey, Sakura, Sasuke, you guys can come out now! This test's over!"

"When did you…?"

"When you grabbed Naruto. When we figured what was needed for the test, we came up with a plan. Considering my brother's reputation as being a hyperactive knucklehead," which made said knucklehead laugh, "we knew you'd easily believe that he'd brashly rush in, so we used that belief against you."

"You used Naruto as a decoy, while you slipped in and stole the bells. That's a pretty cold plan," he said.

"Not really," Wukong said before he and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, showing that they were just shadow clones. They dropped out of the trees, exposing where they'd been hiding.

"So the entire time, they were both shadow clones," Kakashi said, thoroughly impressed, "Mind telling me why you felt that it was necessary?"

"You wanna answer this one, bro?" Wukong asked.

"Sure. You brought us out to an isolated area where there's plenty of possible ambush sites as well as a good open space for hand-to-hand combat. All of which means that the test would, in all likelihood, be a combat-related test."

"An impressive assessment," Kakashi said, as the other two-squad members came to join them, "Mind telling me what you plan on doing with the bells now?"

Wukong handed one of the bells to Naruto and nodded to his brother before tossing his to Sasuke and Naruto tossed his to Sakura. "That enough to pass your little test? It was pretty obvious that this was a test for our teamwork. That's why there were only two bells. You wanted us working against each other and that might have worked had Naruto and I not been here. Sakura would have been too worried or obsessed with Sasuke to actually be of use and Sasuke, with his Uchiha pride, would never ask for help, so that just left Naruto and I." Wukong looked at the mentioned genin. Sasuke was glowering at him and Sakura had her head bowed in shame, both of which told him that he was right.

"Very well. You passed," Kakashi said, eye-smiling.

Naruto and Sakura cheered, Wukong just smiled, and Sasuke brooded that he didn't get a chance to test himself against the jonin.

"Hey, bro, what's say we head to Ichiraku for some celebratory ramen?" Wukong asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'd love some ramen, believe it!" Naruto said before he seemed to remembering something, "uh, actually, I need to go do something first."

Wukong was surprised for a second, but he shrugged and said, "I've actually got something I need to do to, so if that's all, sensei?"

"Yeah, you're dismissed until tomorrow. We'll start our missions tomorrow," Kakashi said before he headed off.

Naruto headed off next, followed closely by Sasuke, who headed in a different direction.

Sakura tried to follow after her crush, but Wukong grabbed her arm to stop her, "Sakura, hang on for a second. You mind if I speak with you?"

She looked back in the direction of where her crush disappeared before sighing, "Alright."

Wukong gestured her to follow him and the two went to a shady tree, where they sat down.

"Alright," the elder Uzumaki brother said, "I'll just get to the heart of the matter. Why did you want to become a ninja?"

Sakura was surprised at the question, "W-what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I asked. Why did you become a ninja? Was it because you wanted to protect the village and your family? Or was it so that you could impress Sasuke?" she thought about those questions and found that she couldn't answer, "First of all, I'd like say that I don't care about your crush on Sasuke, though I can't say much for your taste. What I do care about is the fact that you are the weak link in this team's chain. Your obsession with Sasuke, and that is what it is, distracts you from getting stronger and actually being a real ninja and that will likely cause my brother, my **family**, to be put in danger. That is something I can't allow."

"And what would you suggest?" Sakura asked, getting angry at his implications.

"You sack up. You take your training seriously and actually work to improve yourself beyond just to impress Sasuke," Wukong said, "Also, don't you dare tell Naruto about this. For some reason, he likes you despite how cruel you are to him, with the beatings and yelling. Despite all of that, he forgives you for it, which is his business, but I'm telling you this. If you hurt him in a way he can't forgive or if he gets hurt because you were too focused on Sasuke or too weak, I'm taking it out of your ass." With that, Wukong left Sakura to let her consider his words.

Sakura, try as she might, could not find an argument against the monkey-tailed genin's words. Naruto had been trained by Wukong, who'd been a genin for a while now, and Sasuke was, well, Sasuke. He was right, she was the weakest in the group, the smartest, sure, but also the weakest. That changed now. She left to head to the library where she could get some books to learn some more advanced fighting techniques.

While Wukong was having his talk with Sakura, Naruto was running around the village looking for someone. He'd been searching for a good five minutes before he found the group that he'd been looking for: Squad 8. They were eating in a restaurant and, as such, hadn't noticed Naruto yet. Naruto considered how he was going to talk to Hinata about what Kumiko had told him and, more importantly, how he actually felt about the Hyuuga heiress. He would certainly consider her a close friend, but did he have romantic feelings for her? He certainly thought she was cute, not to mention being one of the nicest people he'd ever met. He decided that such questions didn't matter if it turned out that Kumiko was wrong.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" he called, moving over to them.

The genin and their sensei looked at him. Hinata was blushing and shaking with nervous fear. Kurenai was looking at him with a cold, emotionless expression. Kurenai wasn't fond of Naruto's brother, though she was at least respectful. She felt that he was a pervert since he had two girlfriends, even though Anko had told her that she had no problems with sharing him.

The blonde made his way over to the squad, "Hey, Hinata-chan, could I talk to you?"

"U-um, s-sure, i-if that's alright with you, K-Kurenai-sensei," she said, looking at her pleadingly.

"Sure, Hinata-chan, go ahead," Kurenai said.

Hinata left the table to join Naruto and the two walked away.

"U-um, N-Naruto-kun, w-what did you want t-to t-talk about?" Hinata asked.

"Well, uh, I wanted to ask you something. Um, I heard that you kinda, ya know, liked me."

Hinata's face, then, turned a red so bright that it could be seen from orbit. "Y-you know?"

"Yeah, a, um, friend told me that might be the case," Naruto said.

"Oh, so I'm a friend now, am I?" Kumiko said in Naruto's mind.

'Well, I can't tell her the demon fox in my head told me. It'd make me look like I'm insane!' Naruto mentally replied.

Hinata, who'd been staring at her shoes in order to hide her blush, missed his temporary look of annoyance. "Um, I-I, uh, I do," she said quietly.

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto asked, not hearing her clearly.

"I do like you," the Hyuuga heiress said, still blushing.

"Y-you do?" Naruto asked surprised, "Well, I'm not really sure if I like you the same way, I mean you're one of my closest friends, but I don't know if I think of you like that," this made Hinata bow her head in depression, "but if you'd like to go out sometime, maybe that could change."

That made Hinata look up again with a hopeful look. It was true that she was a little upset that he didn't like her like she did him, but she was hopeful that there was at least a chance. Besides, he'd just offered to take her on a date! That was more than she ever hoped for. "I-I'd l-like that," she said, smiling.

Naruto gave her his best comforting smile, "Good, how about later tonight at Ichiraku?"

"O-okay, I'll, um, I'll meet you tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you then!" Naruto said, before running off to deal with some personal business.

Then, Hinata made her way back to the restaurant, where the rest of her squad was and, as soon as she arrived, fainted, only to be caught by the fast-moving Kurenai. She couldn't help, but notice the pleased look on Hinata's face, even as she slept.

Later that night, Naruto came to his favorite ramen shop, where Hinata was waiting.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, were you waiting long?" Naruto said as he entered the shop.

"N-not r-really," she said quietly.

Teuchi, hearing one of his two best customers, turned from the stove to give him a smile, "Ah, Naruto-kun, glad to see you! One bowl of the usual?"

"Sure, Old Man, thanks!" Naruto said before noticing something, "Hey, Old Man, where's Ayame-chan? She's usually here helping you."

"We weren't real busy tonight, so I figured I'd let her off for tonight. So, who's your girlfriend, Naruto-kun?" the shop owner asked, making them both blush.

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" Naruto insisted.

Hinata nodded, a bit sadly. The two began talking and spent the rest of their dinner in pleasant conversation. They talked about their dreams, their problems, and so on, though it took Hinata longer to say it, due to her stuttering. Naruto found the Hyuuga heiress to be a charming young lady, who was sweet and kind. After their meal, the two decided to take a moonlight stroll, which went until Hinata said that it was about time for her to head home. It was all one of the most fun nights either of them ever had. Being the gentleman that his brother taught him to be, Naruto escorted his date back to her family's compound.

Her contented smile that she'd kept through the entire date fell like a ton of bricks when they reached the Hyuuga compound and saw the man that was waiting for them at the gates.

"Oh Kami," she whispered in horror.

"What? Who is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"M-my f-f-father," she said, clutching Naruto's arm.

Knowing how poorly her father treated her, Naruto understood why she was so afraid, but he refused to show such fear to the man that treated his friend so poorly as to think that she was a failure and useless, like Hinata told him about.

"Hinata, get inside," the Hyuuga head commanded.

"Y-y-yes, father," she said, her head bowed as she started walking into the compound.

"Hinata, you will stay away from this clanless boy from now on. We don't need you further shaming the Hyuuga name by consorting with him," Hiashi ordered.

"B-b-but father!" she started.

"No buts!"

"Leave her alone!" Naruto shouted.

"What did you say to me?" the clan head asked glaring at the blonde.

"You heard me. I won't let you talk to my friend like that! I know how you've been treating my friend and now you're saying she can't be my friend just because I don't have a clan, I won't allow that, believe it!" Naruto was pissed at him. Hinata was one of the best people he'd ever met. She'd probably be exactly like he'd have been if he didn't have Wukong.

Hiashi glared at him, "This is a waste of my time. Hinata, get inside!"

Naruto whispered to her, "Don't worry, Hinata, you'll always be my friend and his issues won't matter for very long," referring to the fact that the Councils would likely become aware of his lineage. "You'll regret this," Naruto growled before heading off.

The next day, Wukong noticed that his brother was angry about something, but Naruto refused to talk about it. Regardless, Squad 7 had their first mission that day, which involved the team pulling weeds.

Their attention spans were quickly leaving them, so Naruto decided to ask, "Hey, bro, is this the sort of thing that you've been doing while you were waiting for me to graduate?"

"Pretty much," he replied, "Once, though, I was temporarily assigned to a team for a C-ranked mission."

"Yeah? I didn't know that," Naruto said, getting curious.

"Yeah, it was moved up to an A-rank after it started, due to some…unforeseen circumstances. The mission started out as just us delivering a message from the Hokage to the Kazekage of Suna," Wukong said, "Can't give you much more than that due to it being classified," Wukong explained.

Naruto nodded and the team continued to work. Once they were finished, the two Uzumaki brothers headed towards their home, but were stopped by an ANBU.

"Lord Hokage has requested your presence immediately. Please come with me," the black ops ninja requested.

"Naruto, did you clone his paperwork again?!" Wukong asked.

"I didn't do anything to him! Well, not recently anyway," Naruto joked, making Wukong happy that his brother was cooling off from whatever had upset him.

"Eh, whatever. Lead the way ANBU-san," Wukong said, to which the mask-wearing ninja nodded and headed off with the two brothers on his tail.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage tower, the Civilian and Shinobi councils were patiently waiting for the Hokage to explain why they were there.

One of the civilian council members shouted, "Lord Hokage, would you kindly explain why you've called us here!?" Okay, so they weren't being that patient, anyway, the Hokage smiled.

"Of course. As you all know, the Fourth Hokage died supposedly without an heir or family of any kind to take over his clan. Well, I am here to tell you that belief is quite inaccurate," the elderly village leader said, getting the full attention of everyone there, even the Nara clan head, which was saying something.

"What? Are you telling me that there is a living Namikaze?" one of the shinobi asked.

"Technically there are two, though only one is by blood," Sarutobi said, just before a knock on the door to the conference room was heard, "Come in!"

An ANBU ninja entered, followed by the two Uzumakis, and knelt before the Hokage, "I've brought the two you asked for, Lord Hokage."

"Thank you. You're dismissed," he ordered followed by the ANBU's immediate retreat.

When the two Councils noticed who the two newcomers were, the majority were confused about why they were there, but some on the Civilian side, who made up pretty much all of the anti-Naruto group, were not happy.

"What is the fox brat and his freak of a brother doing here!?" a female civilian demanded, making most of the shinobi group glare at her.

"Watch what you say, bitch! My daughter happens to be dating this 'freak' and I'm actually fond of the 'brat's' guts," Tsume, clan head of the Inuzuka clan and mother of Hana, said with a growl.

"Thank you, Tsume-san," Sarutobi said, "As to your poorly worded question, Councilor, these two are here because I asked them to be here."

The two Uzumakis moved to stand next to the Hokage.

"With all due respect, Lord Hokage," Inoichi, clan head of the Yamanaka clan, started, "Are you suggesting that these two are the remaining Namikazes?"

"Indeed, I am," Sarutobi said, "Naruto's birth parents are Kushina Uzumaki and her husband, Minato Namikaze, the same people that adopted Wukong."

This stunned the entire council until the same civilian councilor from before yelled, "You expect us to believe that dem-ah!"

The councilor's no doubt insulting tirade was interrupted by Wukong throwing a kunai that grazed the side of her face and imbedded into the wall behind her. She glared at him and demanded to that he be arrested for assaulting her.

Wukong crossed his arms and smirked, "First, don't insult my brother. Quite frankly I'm tired of people doing so for him existing rather than any actions he commits. Secondly, I seem to recall that there's a law against mentioning my brother's…condition out-loud and that breaking said law involves the death penalty, so I'd suggest you do yourself a favor and shut the hell up before you make me do something you won't live to regret."

The councilor's mouth snapped closed when she saw the deadly seriousness in Wukong's eyes. Most of the shinobi leaders were pleased by the genin shutting the arrogant civilians up. Hiashi, however, still felt like his blood was frozen. He now realized the seriousness of his actions the previous night. He'd suggested that his daughter was too good for the only remaining blood-related member of the Namikaze clan. If the other clans found out, his clan would have quite a bit of proverbial egg on its collective face, exactly what he'd been trying to avoid.

"Now, that that is finished," Sarutobi said, "The fact of whether or not Naruto and Wukong are officially of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans is not up for questioning or debate. It is fact. This meeting is to let this council know the truth of it and to make a decision of an obvious matter." Wukong and Naruto were confused about what he was talking about, but the rest of the councils weren't, as they nodded in agreement. "So, Naruto, Wukong, would you kindly wait outside while we handle this small situation?"

The two brothers looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and leaving the conference room. Once they were out, they used their shadow clone jutsu to send some clones to go train, while they waited. It was only about twenty minutes before the doors opened and the council members walked out. The two brothers nodded respectfully to the ones they either liked or just knew and smirked mockingly at the ones that glared at them. The two walked in once the last of the councilors had left.

"So, Gramps, you mind telling me what that was about?" Wukong asked.

"Well, you see," Sarutobi said, embarrassed, "there's an old law, called the Clan Restoration Act, that when a major clan is on the brink of extinction, namely in single digits in terms of numbers, the highest ranking clan members, like the clan head and the heir, are allowed to have multiple wives."

"What!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Heh, actually there is a minimum number of wives that will be required, specifically you'll both need to have at least five wives by the time you are either twenty years of age or of jonin rank, whichever comes second," he said, nervously.

"WHAT!" the two brothers repeated, this time more loudly.

"Gramps, why would you put us in this situation without talking to us first?!" Naruto asked.

"Oh, man, Anko-chan and Hana-chan are so going to kill me," Wukong said in horror, "Actually, first they're going to castrate me, **then** they're going to kill me."

"Sorry about this, my boys, but this was a council decision, not solely mine. I did manage to get them to swear not to expose your identities until you say, however, so you won't have to worry about being swarmed by marriage proposals," the Hokage said.

"Well, that's a good thing," Wukong said, "Now, would you mind if I borrow a squad of ANBU? I think I'll need the extra protection when I tell Anko and Hana."

"Sorry, Wukong-san, but I don't think it'd do you much good," Sarutobi said.

Wukong sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right. Well, Naruto, do you have any ideas for someone you could ask?" he asked, looking at him and finding him completely paralyzed with a vacant look on his face, "Bro? Bro, wake up!" he said as he waved a hand in front of his little brother's face.

He snapped out of it and looked at Wukong with a questioning look, "What?"

"We kinda lost you there for a second. You alright?"

"Y-yeah, just thinking," Naruto said.

"'Bout what? Do you want to tell me about it?" Wukong asked.

"N-no, I just need to get some thinking done," Naruto said before heading out on his own.

"What was that about?" the Hokage asked Wukong.

"No clue, but right now I've got to go find my girlfriends and explain this little situation," Wukong said before jumping out the window.

Sarutobi chuckled and was glad that he didn't have to do the explanation.

Wukong headed first to Hana's clinic and told her that he needed to speak to her later tonight and to meet him at the compound. Then, he had someone authorized to enter Torture and Interrogation Division to deliver the same message to Anko. He nervously waited outside for his girlfriends to arrive. When they did, he explained the situation and they told him something that he hadn't been expecting at all.

"Alright," Anko said simply.

"What?" Wukong asked surprised.

"Well, it's not like you asked for this and obviously we don't have problems sharing you," Hana said.

Wukong released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"However," Anko started, "You have to marry us first."

Wukong smiled and jokingly said, "Well, you drive a hard bargain, but you've got yourselves a deal."

"Good! Now, come on!" Anko said as the two lead him inside to his bedroom.

They pushed him onto the bed, told him to stay there, and hastily pulled their own clothes off. Anko pulled Hana in for a rough kiss, while she fondled the Inuzuka's right breast.

"Mmm, you have some nice breasts, Hana-chan," Anko said, lustfully.

"Thanks, so do you. I always hear the guys around the village saying so whenever they see you in that sexy outfit of yours," Hana replied before suckling at her girlfriend's breasts.

"Mmn, well, I hope they like to look because there's only one man I'm ever gonna let touch," she said looking at the prone man and the rather impressive tent he was making, "Speaking of which I think we should stop torturing our dear boyfriend."

They crawled onto the bed. Wukong smiled and grabbed them before flipping them onto their backs, so he was kneeling between them. He pulled his shirt off, exposing his muscular chest and making the two girls drool with desire. When they leaned up to kiss his chest, he roughly pushed them back down. He smiled at their pouts as he knew they liked it when he took control. He slipped his pants off and slid his fingers over the bodies of the two girls before kissing Hana deeply and slowly, making Hana squirm with pleasure and Anko with desire. He repeated this with Anko before moving between Hana's legs and really got to work dominating his women. Three hours and several orgasms later, the entire room was pretty much wrecked and the three lovers were lying on the bed, covered in sweat and…other fluids and breathing heavily. The two girls were snuggling against their genin lover.

"We love you, Sexy-kun/Alpha-kun," they said sleepily.

"I love you too, girls," Wukong said before the girls let their exhaustion cause them to slip into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Naruto was learning some extra tricks and tips from the demon in his noggin, when she said something that shocked him.

"What do you mean I can't use your chakra!?" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but my chakra is greatly connected to my emotions. My emotions are a little more tumultuous than a human's, especially my anger. If you were to try and use my chakra before you're ready, my anger could drive you into a rage and you'll lose control of yourself," Kumiko said.

"Why are you so angry?" Naruto asked, worried.

"I'm not at you, if that's what you're worried about. I'm just…upset about how people have treated my hosts despite them being good people. So often they seem petty and cruel to people that don't deserve it. That's why I've come to hate most humans."

"I hope that I can one day convince you to change your mind, Kumiko-chan," Naruto said.

She smiled from within her cage, "I'm sure that if anyone can, it'll be you, Naruto-kun. Now, you should head for home. You'll need a good night sleep for your training tomorrow."

"Right!" Naruto said, heading back home for bed.

The next day, Wukong and Naruto were shopping for new ninja weapons as theirs had gotten old and worn. Luckily, they knew a weapons shop that sold them weapons that were good quality and weren't overpriced due to the owner's dislike of Naruto, though Wukong suspected it was due to his fear of Anko, since she once took Naruto to the store and from that day forward, the owner gave them both fair prices. To this day, Wukong had no idea as to what precisely she did to accomplish this, but he knew how scary she could get, so it wasn't hard to imagine. After getting the standard weapons, like kunai and shuriken, Wukong wandered over to the larger weapons.

"Hey, bro, you think we should get some bigger weapons?" Wukong asked his brother, who was examining some nearby smoke bombs.

"Why?" he asked looking up.

"Well, we might find ourselves in a situation where we need some stronger weapons. I mean, a kunai's probably not gonna do much in a close-range fight against someone with, say, a sword."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but I'm not gonna get one yet. These don't really suit my style."

"I get that," Wukong said nodding, as he pulled out a katana and began to examine it.

Deciding to get it, Wukong pulled out the monkey-shaped wallet Naruto got him for one of his birthdays and paid for his and Naruto's stuff.

The next stop was the bookstore, where Wukong got a book about basic kenjutsu. The brothers then headed back to their compound to continue training. They'd divided up as usual. One of the new training sessions they started was working on their elemental affinities. They were mostly just learning to use their elemental chakra with Naruto using wind and Wukong having lightning. Naruto and his clones trained with Wukong's clones in different practices, while Wukong himself started training in using his new sword.

A few minutes into his training, a voice spoke from behind him, "I didn't know you were learning kenjutsu, Wukong-kun."

Wukong turned to see Yugao, in her ANBU uniform and her mask in her hands, watching him.

"Just started today, Yugao-chan. Say you're skilled in kenjutsu. Mind giving me some help?"

"You sure?" she asked with a smile as she dropped her mask and pulled her katana out, "Training with an ANBU could be quite strenuous."

Wukong grinned brightly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two charged at each other. Despite Wukong's superior strength, Yugao proved to be the victor with every clash, resulting in Wukong being thrown, knocked off of his feet, or sent sprawling. After the twentieth clash, Wukong started to learn and managed to hold the woman off for even longer, eventually allowing him to press the attack, though he still ended up losing every time. After about fifty rounds, Wukong and Yugao were sitting next to each other under a tree. Wukong was breathing heavy and sweating, while Yugao was only sweating slightly.

"Man, you're a freaking slave driver, Yugao-chan," Wukong gasped jokingly.

She giggled, "Sorry, Wukong-kun."

"Eh, it's alright. I did ask for it," Wukong said smiling.

"That's true, so it's all your fault," she said giggling.

Wukong laughed before getting serious, "Hey, Yugao-chan, I don't know if the ANBU in the council room told you, but something pretty major's happened recently."

"What is it?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Naruto and I have been entered into the CRA," Wukong said, "We both need to have at least five wives by the time we're either jonin or twenty years old. Anko-chan and Hana-chan already know and are fine with it, surprisingly."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, though her fast heartbeat rate told her that she knew exactly what was coming.

"Um, do-do you want to go out sometime?" he asked.

She smiled and snuggled up next to him, "I'd love to. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Wukong said, before closing his eyes and falling asleep from being worn out by the training. Yugao smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder to take a nap herself.

**A/N: So, that's chapter three. I realize Naruto's harem's slow to form, but that's because the girls that he's going get for the most part won't appear until later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everybody, it's time for the next chapter in The Fox and The Monkey! Please remember to review! Now to reply to some reviews.**

**The Leader of Monkeys:**

**I agree with you on a great deal of that, but I can't say that I agree with what you think Sasuke's future would have been had he stayed in the village. I always saw him as the sort of Vegeta of the Naruto universe. You know, the whole rivalry to push them even further, kind of like with the canon tree-climbing exercise. As for your issues with Sakura, well, let's just say that I've got something planned for her. Also, yeah, Sakura might not know how the world works just yet, but Wukong does from that C turned A-ranked mission that he referenced, which I will describe in detail later, so don't ask. That mixed with his experience would, in my opinion, get her to listen. Finally, about Naruto's taijutsu, as I've already described in past chapters, Wukong has started teaching Naruto, so he's actually better than he was in the canon.**

**Partsu:**

**Glad to hear that you're enjoying it. Hope you continue to enjoy it.**

'This is people thinking.'

_This is a demon in someone's mind speaking to their host._

_This is a person speaking to the demon in their mind._

Chapter 4:

Squad 7's First C-ranked Mission

The next day, Squad 7 was moving quickly and stealthily through the forest. When they each reached their designated positions, the genin started sounding off.

"Monkey, here, in position," Wukong said quietly into his headset.

"This is Fox. In position," Naruto said.

"Blossom's in position, too."

"So's Elite, of course."

"This is Cyclops. You were slow, Elite. Now, that everyone's in position, has anyone made a visual?"

"Nothing on my end," 'Fox' said.

"No-wait, I got something," 'Monkey' said as he saw movement in the brush, "I got it!" he yelled as he managed to grab the target, an overweight cat.

The cat resisted its capture with the ferocity most ninja couldn't match, earning Wukong a few scratches on his face.

"Yep, that's the target," Sakura said, "Red ribbon on its ear. That's Tora."

As he fought to control the cat, Wukong recalled some things that Hana taught him when dealing with animals, so he started stroking the overweight cat to make it calm down, surprising everyone.

"Well, guess we better go and report our success," Wukong said.

When the team reached the Hokage tower, the wife of the Fire Daimyo, Madam Shijimi, was waiting. After handing Tora to the woman, she proceeded to start crushing the life out of the poor feline. Despite the scratches he suffered at the claws of the cat, Wukong felt bad for the poor abused pet, so he walked forward to the woman.

"Pardon me, Madam Shijimi, but I think I may know why Tora keeps running away. You're holding her all wrong," Wukong said.

"Excuse me?" the overweight noble asked.

"If you don't hold animals right, it can actually cause them pain, which is likely why she keeps running away. I'm dating a vet, so I've learned a few things about animals. If you'd like, I can show you how to treat her so she won't want to run away."

The noble nodded her agreement and Wukong got to work teaching her proper pet care, from how to hold the cat to how to pet her. Before long, Tora was purring contently in her owner's arms.

"Here is your fee, Lord Hokage," the noble said handing Sarutobi the money, "Plus a bonus for that nice young man."

When the woman left, Kakashi asked, "Well, Lord Hokage? Do you have any other missions for us?"

The Hokage looked at his D-ranked list, "Well, we have one that has you helping a farmer, another for walking some dogs, and another-"

"No!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm tired of these pathetic D-ranked missions! An elite Uchiha like me won't get any stronger on such missions! I demand stronger missions!"

Naruto and Wukong rolled their eyes, while Sakura cheered and Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke, you don't get to make demands of the Hokage!" Iruka, who was helping with the paperwork, shouted, "Uchiha or not, you are still only a genin!" He went on to explain how the jobs were divided up into different ranks and how specific ranks of ninja were assigned to specific jobs.

The Hokage exhaled a breath of smoke.

"So, Sasuke, you want more difficult missions, hmmm?" Sarutobi asked leaning back in his chair to stare at the ceiling, while he contemplated this for a few moments, before saying, "Very well, we just so happen to have a C-ranked mission that might just prove to be enough of a challenge for you. You'll be escorting a bridge builder back to his homeland in the Land of Waves and protecting him while he completes the bridge," he turned to one of the other chunin, "Could you please show our guest in?"

The chunin went to do so and went out the door. A few minutes later, the chunin returned and an obviously drunken voice yelled, "What is this!? I asked for ninja, not a bunch of brats!" The genin turned to see their new client, an old man with a gourd in his hands and a red face. The drunk old man continued his criticism after taking a drink from the gourd while sweeping his eyes over his ninja guards, "They look like they could barely…barely." The old drunk's tirade stopped when his widening eyes landed on Wukong. His mouth was gapping wide. 'By Kami, add a few years and a few scars and that kid could look just like **him.**'

"Hey, old man, you alright?" Wukong asked.

The bridge builder snapped out of his trance and, shaking his head, said "Yeah, fine. So, when can we leave?"

"Well, we'll need some time to pack so how about eight o'clock tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

"That's fine," Tazuna the bridge builder said before leaving. He stole a glance at Wukong before he left.

"Okay, then. Until tomorrow, you four are dismissed," Kakashi said before they all left.

"Hey, bro, wanna go to Ichiraku's and grab something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"No, thanks, Naruto, I've got some business to take care of," Wukong replied to the disappointment of his younger brother.

"Alright, then. I'll catch ya later!" Naruto said as he ran off.

"Remember to get a good night sleep tonight, so don't be out too late!" Wukong yelled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto yelled back, waving back at him.

Wukong just smiled and shook his head before heading off to his destination.

Naruto made good time reaching his favorite ramen shop. When he entered, the father and daughter cooks smiled brightly at him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, welcome! No big brother with you today?" Teuchi asked.

"Nope! Bro had something to do, so it's just me!"

Naruto didn't notice Ayame's smile get wider. "Well, anyway, do you want your usual, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, please, Ayame-chan!" Naruto said with a big smile.

Naruto's bowl of ramen was placed in front of him not long after. Once he finished that bowl, he got a second, then a third, eventually ending at eight. Once the last bite was consumed, Naruto sighed in satisfaction.

"Well, I've gotta get going," Naruto said, as he got up to leave, "I need to go see a friend."

"Wait, Naruto-kun!" Ayame said, freezing Naruto in his tracks. She turned to her father, "Dad, you mind if I talk to Naruto-kun for a minute?"

Teuchi looked from his daughter to the blond and back to his daughter with a confused look on his face before nodding.

Ayame came out from behind the counter and gestured for Naruto to follow her. She took him around the side to where she knew no one could see or hear.

"So, what did you want to tell me, Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked.

"W-well, um, it's just, um," Ayame was nervous about finally doing this, so she decided the best way to do this was to just dive in. Upon reaching this decision, she quickly pressed her lips to Naruto's. When she separated from him, she blushed at what she'd just done, she'd finally kissed her longtime crush. Naruto was sporting a similar blush. He was surprised that Ayame actually felt that way about him.

"Ayame-chan, I should tell you something," he said.

She instantly thought of the worst reasoning he could have, "There's someone else, isn't there?" she asked getting depressed, "It's that Hinata girl?"

"Yes…no…kinda, eh, it's complicated," Naruto said, scratching his head in frustration.

"I don't understand, Naruto-kun," Ayame said.

"Well, have you ever heard of the CRA?" Ayame shook her head, "Well, its full name is the Clan Restoration Act. It's for clans that are on the brink of extinction, like mine. It says that we need to have at least five wives by the time I'm a jounin. So, if we were to…be together, you'd have to, uh, share me with other girls. I just wanted you to know that. I've always liked you, Ayame-chan, and would like to be with you, but I'll understand if yo-mmn!"

Ayame silenced the blonde by pressing her lips to his. Naruto was only surprised for a moment and pulled her in tight against him. She moaned at the feeling of her c-cup breasts pressed being mashed against Naruto's hard chest. Her moans gave Naruto enough of an opening to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled, sending bolts of pleasure through the two. After what seemed like an eternity and an instant at the same time, Ayame grudgingly separated from Naruto.

"I have to get back, Naruto-kun," Ayame said, "Dad's probably wondering where I am."

"Alright, Ayame-chan," Naruto said, "Can I see you later tonight?"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I can't get away tonight. How about tomorrow?"

Naruto sighed, "I'm leaving the village at eight tomorrow morning on a mission. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Okay, Naruto-kun, we'll get together when you return safe and sound," she said, her unsaid order to make it back to the village safely very clear.

"That's a promise, Ayame-chan! Believe it!" Naruto said, giving her the thumbs up and his trademark smile.

Ayame couldn't help, but smile as well. She kissed him again before another thought came to her, "Naruto-kun, is Hinata-san another girl that you want for a wife?"

"I wasn't sure when I first considered it, but after our first date, I'm certain that I do. I saw a side of her that I didn't before and I hope that she'll take me still."

Ayame smiled, "I'm sure she will, Naruto-kun. I saw the way she looked at you. She's in love with you and nothing will change that. I can tell." With that, Ayame kissed him lightly and turned to leave.

Naruto, however, decided to seal his promise and thank the girl for her words by pinching her on her butt, making her squeak with surprise and when she turned back to look at him, Naruto was gone; completely vanished.

Meanwhile, Hana was looking over some papers about some of her "patients." While she worked, she was reaching into a bag and putting one of the bites from it into her mouth. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice someone enter. This new person wrapped their arm around Hana's neck to fondle Hana's breasts.

Hana jerked in surprise and looked back to see the smiling face of Anko, "A-Anko-chan?"

"Hey, Hana-chan! How's it going?" Anko said giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Fine," she said as she continued to work, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come and pay my hot future wife-sister a visit. Say, do you know what Wukong-kun's up to? I ran into him on the way here and asked him if he wanted to go out to lunch, but he said he had some personal business to take care of."

Hana shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe he's preparing for his date with Yugao-chan."

"Maybe, but then why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Maybe, he didn't want you teasing him about it."

"Nah, that's never bothered him before. In fact, I think he likes it," Anko said before noticing what Hana had been snacking on, "Hana-chan, are you…eating dog treats?"

Hana scratched her cheek, suddenly nervous, "Uh, yeah. I don't know what it is, but lately I've been having these weird cravings."

Anko's smile disappeared to be replaced by a look of curiosity, "How long have you been having these cravings?"

Hana shrugged, "Dunno, few days maybe. Why?"

Rather than answer her, Anko asked, "Have you been feeling any other symptoms? Have you been nauseous, been fatigued, needing to pee more? Anything like that?"

"Uh, a little for all three. Why?"

Anko grabbed Hana to pull her out of her chair, "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Why?" Hana asked, getting worried.

"Just trust me," Anko said, pulling Hana after her.

While his two girlfriends were talking, Wukong reached his own destination: the Inuzuka compound. He found the one that he was looking for quickly enough.

"Tsume-san, can I speak with you?" Wukong asked.

"Sure thing, brat, what's up?" the Inuzuka clan head asked, "Is Hana-chan alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. It's just…I want to marry her and I know that some clans have special practices for marriages, so I was wondering if the Inuzuka clan had any of them."

Tsume smiled and said, "Yes, we do." The next thing Wukong knew he was dodging a barrage of kunai and shuriken.

"What the Hell!?" Wukong yelled as he dodged the projectiles.

"In the Inuzuka clan, you have to prove that you're good enough to be your bride-to-be's alpha and the one you have to prove it to is the head of the family, in this case me!" Tsume said as she threw more kunai.

"If that's what it takes, so be it!" Wukong said as he made the cross hand sign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The Inuzuka clan head was suddenly surrounded by a dozen Wukongs, making her smile with excitement, "So you're getting serious now, huh? Good! Kuromaru!" Her large eye-patch wearing companion came to her side. She made hand signs and shouted, "Ninja Art Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu!" She dropped to be on her hands and feet, growling like an animal.

The Wukong clones charged at her and the dog, hoping to hit first before they had a chance to, but the jonin-level kunoichi and the experienced ninja hound were ready. They engaged in the clones in taijutsu, finishing each of them off with a single hit each. None of the clones could manage to connect a single hit. Once the last of the clones was defeated, Wukong himself was hit with a hard right cross to his face, sending him flying back.

"Is that the best you got, punk?" Tsume asked, full of confidence, "If you don't try a little harder, then I'll never let you marry my little pup!"

Wukong stood back up, a little blood was flowing out of the corner of his mouth from where it was cut. "I will do anything for Hana-chan! I'll do anything for the people I love! If that means that I have to kick her mother's butt, then that's what I'll do!" With that, Wukong charged again while summoning more shadow clones. This time, however, the clones surrounded their opponents and threw unraveling scrolls into the air, littering the area with the scrolls. The clones made a series of hand gestures that Tsume didn't recognize. They, then, shouted, "Secret Sealing Style: Translucent Bamboo Forest!"

Deciding to attack before whatever technique he was using took hold, Tsume and Kuromaru charged forward at one of the clones, but they both ran into what appeared to be flexible, but unbreakable invisible bars.

"Now, you're really fighting, punk," Tsume said, "But this won't defeat me!"

Realizing how her speed would be reduced to a crawl if she tried to find her way through, Tsume and her partner went back to the center of the circle. Wukong, however, didn't seem to have the trouble she did, as the clones used their monkey-like agility to climb up the invisible poles before leaping from one to the other. Upon reaching the circle, the Wukong clones jumped into the air and threw down a barrage of projectiles, like kunai and shuriken.

Tsume and Kuromaru jumped into the air and she yelled, "Fang over fang!" They started spinning turning into twin cyclones that moved directly towards Wukong's attack.

The thrown weapons bounced off of the cyclones and they ripped the clones to shreds before slamming into Wukong. He fell to the ground, his clothes ripped and his skin cut at multiple points. He hit the ground hard. Tsume and Kuromaru came back to the ground and stared at the prone Wukong.

'Huh, the kid sure has some guts, maybe he is good enough for Hana-chan,' Tsume thought, 'Though, I was kinda hoping that he'd be tougher than that at least.'

Her hopes were realized when Wukong staggered back up to his feet, his right arm hanging limply.

"I hate it when I dislocate my shoulder," he muttered, putting his left hand on his right shoulder and, with a sharp push and a loud pop, pushed it back into place, making him groan in pain.

Tsume, however, was smiling a big, almost feral, smile. 'I take it back. My daughter's gotten a real catch with him. I'm tempted to go after him myself.'

Wukong moved into his battle stance again, but Tsume held up her hand to stop him. "That's enough," she said, "You've proven yourself to me. You're free to marry my daughter."

"Thank you, Tsume-san," Wukong said, bowing.

"However, if you hurt my daughter, I'll remove your reason for being called a man and feed it to my dogs," she said with frightful seriousness.

"Yes, ma'am," Wukong said, more than a little fearful, since he now knew just how helpless he was against the Inuzuka clan head, even though he knew that he would never harm his dear Hana. In fact, he'd rather die than do so.

"Good," she said before she left to head back into the main house, though she stopped after taking a few steps, "Oh," she said, "Do you need any medical aid for those wounds?"

"Nah," Wukong said, "I'm not too badly injured. The worst is my shoulder, which I've dislocated so many times that just taking some painkillers would put right me as rain."

"Okay," Tsume said, shrugging.

Wukong headed back to his compound, so he could start packing for his mission. To his surprise, Hana and Anko were there, despite Wukong knowing that Hana at least planned on working for the rest of the day.

Before they noticed their shared lover, Wukong overheard them talking.

"You should tell him as soon as he gets home! He'll probably be so happy that he'll take you right there and give it to you harder than he ever did before!" Anko said.

"I will," Hana said with a small, but excited smile, "I just hope he won't freak out when he finds out."

This confused Wukong and he walked in, fully intending to ask them what they were talking about. "What are you afraid will freak me out?" he asked.

His voice suddenly being heard surprised the two, though Hana got over it first, "Wukong-kun!" she yelled, jumping into his arms to wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him deeply.

When she separated from him, Wukong asked, "What was that for?" in a curious, but not displeased tone, with a smile.

"I have some big news for you," Hana said, smiling giddily as she dropped back to her feet.

"Well, come on," Wukong said, gesturing for her to follow him, "You can tell me while I pack."

Hana's smile dropped instantly. "P-pack?" she asked getting worried.

"Yeah, my squad was assigned a C-ranked mission, so we're leaving early tomorrow," Wukong said as he started packing his needed supplies, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hana looked at Anko, who gestured the go-ahead, before saying, "I, um, I just wanted to say that I love you and that I can't wait until I become your wife," sounding a little disappointed.

Wukong looked at her with curiosity, but decided that if she had something to tell him, she'd tell him when she was ready. "I love you too, Hana-chan, Anko-chan, and I promise you that once I get back, I'm marrying you the both of you."

That perked Hana up a little as she pulled Wukong into a hug, followed by Anko. Wukong never got tired of feeling of being with his girlfriends. He was going to miss them when he was gone and he knew the feel is mutual.

Anko said, "We're going to miss you, Wukong-kun. If you decide to bring some more hot girls back, just remember that you're going to marry us first."

"Of course, Anko-chan," Wukong said before separating from them to continue packing his supplies.

Anko grabbed Hana's arm and asked, "Sexy-kun, would you mind if I borrowed Hana-chan for a second?"

"Uh, sure," he replied, even though the two girls were out of room before the words left his lips.

Wukong now knew that the two were hiding something, but once again decided to wait until they were ready to tell him. After all they'd never kept any major secrets from him before, so why would they start now?

It just so happens that the same question was on Anko's mind as well.

When she asked Hana why she didn't tell their beloved Wukong her secret, she said, "Tomorrow, he's going on his first c-ranked mission with his new squad. Any number of things could go wrong!" she whispered while putting her hand on her stomach, "I don't want our child to grow up never knowing its father and I'm not going to contribute to the chances of that happening by telling him something that could distract him at a crucial moment!"

"Oh, Hana-chan," Anko said, pulling Hana into another hug, "You are going to be an amazing mom!"

"You think?" Hana asked.

"I **know**," Anko said with certainty, "Now, I really can't wait until Sexy-kun knocks me up as well! I can just imagine all the cool things I could teach it, like a good way to extract information from a prisoner and a proper way to eat dango."

Hana smiled a big smile at Anko's excitement at the prospect of having a child of her own. "Come on, Anko-chan. Let's go help Alpha-kun with his packing. You know, he'll end up forgetting something if we don't."

With that, the two girls went back into the bedroom to help their boyfriend pack. It wasn't long after they finished that Anko and Hana, who were both in the living room, waiting for Wukong to finish getting dressed for his date with Yugao, heard someone knocking on the front door.

Hana opened it to see the guest was Yugao. She was dressed a purple kimono that was the same shade as her hair and was decorated with images of white flowers. The collar of her kimono was open enough to expose her shoulders and cleavage.

"Wow, Yugao-chan, you look hot!" Hana said, making the ANBU soldier blush.

"Thank you, is Wukong-kun ready?"

"Yes, he is," said a voice behind Hana.

All three of the girls to look and saw Wukong coming out of the hall, dressed in a suit. The sight of their shared target of their affections in his formal wear made the three girls practically drool with desire.

"How do I look, girls?" Wukong asked.

"Good enough to eat," Anko said, licking her lips.

Wukong smiled at his snake mistress girlfriend before turning back to his date to get a good look at her.

He whistled in amazement, "Wow, Yugao-chan, you look beautiful."

She blushed at his words, "Thank you. You're looking very handsome yourself."

"Thanks. Shall we get going? I got us reservations for dinner," Wukong said, offering her his arm for her to take, which she did, squeezing the limb between her breasts.

"Let's go," she said smiling, "Where are we going?"

"The Leaf Dragon," Wukong said.

Yugao looked at him in surprise, "Really? That place is really expensive!"

Wukong shrugged, "I have a lot of money saved up, so it's no big deal."

When they got to the restaurant, the host smiled at them, "Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, we have your table ready for you."

The two followed the host to their table and they ordered their food. As they ate, the two spoke about themselves, their likes and dislikes, their dreams and aspirations, and their hobbies. Wukong was surprised when she said that her favorite hobby was watching the moon, especially since he did it too, though his doing it was mostly so that he wasn't awake during a full moon and transform in the middle of the village. He was a little disappointed that her favorite phase was the full moon, since he could never view it with her. Yugao was fascinated by the fact that he had taken to developing his own jutsu to work with his unique physiology and especially that he was already working on his elemental affinity. After their delicious dinner, they went for a walk through the village. When they passed a flower shop, Wukong bought a moon flower, which he gave to his beautiful date.

"It's beautiful, Wukong-kun," she said with a smile.

"Then it's perfect for you. A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman."

Yugao blushed as she took it from him and kissed him on the lips. She pressed close to him to get him to push back and separated from him just when he did. She smiled at the disappointed look on his face her teasing caused. She skipped ahead of him, twirling to let him appreciate her beauty. Wukong ran after her, leading to a playful chase before they reached an isolated forest area. Wukong pinned her to a tree by holding her hands above her head. He kissed her deeply, which she returned with equal desire. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he released her arms, so he could grab her ass to hold her up and cop a feel. She seemed to like it since she moaned from the feeling, which allowed the floodgates to open, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his head to pull him even tighter against her.

"Mmm, Wu-kun!" she moaned as he moved to her chin before moving down to kiss her neck and collarbone.

Yugao was so engulfed in the pleasure that she didn't even notice that Wukong had sat down so that she was straddling his waist or that she was grinding her hips against his manhood, which Yugao could feel was quickly hardening without even realizing it. Yugao couldn't believe that she was finally tasting Wukong's lips. She'd always been a little jealous of Anko and Hana. Between his fit body and his common mentality to put those he cared about before himself, he was pretty much the perfect man to Yugao. The feeling of the of his lips on hers made it feel like there were fireworks going off in her head.

When she noticed Wukong started moving his kisses even lower, Yugao grabbed his face to bring his lips back to hers. This kiss was the shortest yet, but it lacked none of the passion from the previous ones.

Yugao shook her head and said, "No, Wu-kun. Kissing is as far as we're going until the end of our next date, so you have to make certain to come back safely."

Wukong sighed, "You're a cruel, cruel woman, Yugao-chan."

She smiled and kissed him again, "Then, you better make it back and **punish** me."

The sudden sensuality of her words made Wukong blush while some blood ran out of his nose. Yugao giggled and stood up, pulling him up with her.

"We better get you, Wu-kun. It's getting late and you have a big day tomorrow," she said as they started heading back to the Namikaze compound. This was only part of the real reason. She was worried that if she continued to let her new boyfriend give her his attention, she'd end up letting him do what he wanted.

As they both walked, though, they both thought about how they desperately needed to take ice cold showers when they got home.

**A/N: And that's chapter four. Please remember to review, favorite, etc.**

**Wukong harem: Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki**

**Naruto harem: Ayame,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews:**

**The Leader of Monkeys:**

**Yes, I know in the canon Sasuke wouldn't have talked like that, but as I've explained, Wukong's presence will be causing some changes to the story. The first is obviously Naruto's slightly less…enthusiastic personality and his greater skills. Sasuke also has a bit of a personality change, which will actually be described in this chapter. In fact, pretty soon, the full extent to how different he is from the canon will be seen. As for the Tazuna part, well, considering how well you seem to know this story I doubt I'll be surprising you much in that regard, but I do have some surprises in the bullpen.**

**Gun Man:**

**Glad to hear that you're enjoying it. I'm sure Wukong will handle the news regarding Hana's 'condition' in a calm and mature fashion (Yeah, right.) Also, I agree that Ayame should be more common in these stories. After all, they say the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, which she's definitely got covered.**

**mmat:**

**Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**gamelover41592:**

**Hope that it lives up to the potential.**

'This is a person thinking.'

_This is a demon in someone's mind speaking to their host._

_This is a person speaking to the demon in their mind._

Chapter 5:

Off to the Land of Waves!

The next day, the squad of genin met at the gates of the village. Wukong arrived with Anko, Yugao, and Hana as they wanted to say their goodbyes before he left. He kissed each in turn, promising to be careful and telling them to be good. The group was about to leave when someone called Naruto's name. They turned to see Hinata and Ayame making their way to them.

Naruto walked up to them, "Hey, girls, what's up?"

"W-w-we j-j-just wanted t-to see you o-off, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered, poking her fingers together and her face turning bright red.

Naruto smiled a big foxy smile, "I'm glad you did, Hinata-chan," he said before, to everyone's surprise, giving her a quick peck on the lips, making her face turn an even deeper red.

Wukong saw how Hinata's face was turning red and how she was shaking and knew instantly what was coming, so he spoke to Ayame, who was standing next to Hinata "Hey, Ayame-san, you might want to step behind Hinata-chan."

"Why?"

"Just trust me," Wukong said before she did just that.

Sure enough, a second later, Hinata fainted and Ayame caught her.

"You got her, Ayame-chan?" Anko asked.

"Yes," she said, picking the smaller girl up.

"We gotta get going, Ayame-chan," Naruto said, kissing her on the lips.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. Be safe, alright?" Ayame asked, obviously worried.

"I will. Don't worry! When we get back, I'll be coming for a big bowl of ramen!" Naruto said, rejoining the group.

"I'll have it waiting for you, Naruto-kun. As will I and Hinata."

The group, then, headed out of the gates to leave their village behind.

Naruto was really excited about being out of the village for the first time.

"I can't believe that I'm finally out of the village! This is my first step to becoming Hokage! Think we'll see any enemy ninja?" he asked.

Wukong smiled at his brother's excitement and couldn't help, but remember his own first time out of the village. "It's highly unlikely, since this is just a C-ranked mission, but anything's possible I suppose. So, what was all of that with Ayame and Hinata? When did that happen?"

"Oh, that happened yesterday," Naruto said, before going to explain what all transpired between him and Ayame from the kiss to their shared confession.

"Okay, so what about Hinata?" Wukong asked.

Naruto went on to describe what all occurred with the Hyuuga heiress. After he left Ayame yesterday, Naruto had headed to the Hyuuga compound for a bit of payback. He was going to make Hiashi pay for his words and treatment of Hinata, while confessing to Hinata in one fell swoop. He easily made his way into the Hyuuga compound with his years of avoiding ANBU after committing various pranks serving him well. He found the Hyuuga head in the main building of the compound and, to Naruto's luck, Hinata was also there. The two were shocked to see him.

"N-N-Naruto-kun? W-What are you d-doing h-here?" Hinata asked.

"I came here to speak with your father," Naruto said before turning his attention to the annoyed Hyuuga head, using every ounce of his willpower to make himself be as formal as possible, "As you know, I'm in the CRA, meaning that I have an obligation to take a certain amount of wives by a certain point," Naruto stole a glance at Hinata, whose wide eyes told him that this was news to her, "And I want Hinata to be one of them."

Her eyes widened in shock, while Hiashi was clearly upset, "What!? Why?"

"Because I care for her, not that it matters to you, since you've always thought of her as a failure anyway. This way, you don't really lose anything. That's assuming, of course, that Hinata-chan agrees," Naruto said, turning his attention to the young girl, "Well, Hinata-chan? What do you say?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, I will Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, ecstatic that her crush was actually admitting that he wanted her to be his wife. She didn't mind if she'd have to share him with someone else, since if they cared for Naruto, like she did, then they were good enough to her. In a surge of emotion, Hinata grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss, much to the shock of her father and Naruto's pleasant surprise.

When she realized what she just did, Hinata's face turned a bright red and she fainted into Naruto's arms. Naruto picked her up bridal style, enjoying the feeling of Hinata snuggling into his chest.

"I'm taking her to her room," Naruto said, his glare telling the Hyuuga head not to speak, as this was final.

Back in the present, the group had been walking for an hour. Wukong whistled, "I'm proud of you, bro. Putting that prick in his place and looking out for Hinata, I'm impressed."

Naruto smiled a big foxy smile at his brother, "Thanks, bro."

Wukong gave him a smile and noticed that, during the entire story, Tazuna had been stealing glances at the elder Uzumaki.

"Alright, old man, you've been staring at me since we left. What is it?" Wukong asked, his patience wearing thin.

"It's nothing," the old bridge builder said, taking another swig from his gourd, "You just…look like someone that I used to know."

Wukong shrugged and figured it wasn't that big of a deal.

Naruto, then, decided to commit one of his stupid, but very rare actions, which this time involved him asking Sakura out…again.

Wukong sighed, "Naruto, you probably should have explained the situation first."

Naruto looked at his brother with confusion, "Why?"

Wukong just pointed at Sakura to Naruto's right. The younger brother turned to see Sakura's enraged expression.

"You have two girls and your asking me out!?" she asked through clenched teeth with her white knuckled fist shaking.

A second later, Naruto was sent flying with a mark shaped like Sakura's fist on his face. Wukong was shaking his head in disappointment. While he did want to protect his brother, Wukong also felt that he needed to learn from his mistakes.

When he saw Sakura advancing on Naruto, Wukong decided Naruto learned his lesson and stepped between them and said, "Wait, Sakura, Naruto and I are in the CRA. That means that we have to get five wives by the time we're either twenty or jonin rank. My brother forgot to mention it to you, but the two girls that he's with and the ones I'm with know this already."

"Fine," Sakura said before moving to catch up with the rest of the squad.

After Wukong helped Naruto back up, they moved to catch up with the squad.

When they past Sasuke, no one noticed the last Uchiha was glaring a hole in the back of Wukong's head. He detested that the two brothers actually managed to create a family of their own, despite not being related. He hated that they had each other to rely on and learn from, while he was forced to be alone, to learn everything on his own. Even surrounded by his worthless fangirls, Sasuke was alone, but those two brothers, they were born orphans, but now they had a family, the makings of a powerful clan, and even people they could rely on for training. He knew the teachers at the academy intentionally made Naruto's tests harder than anyone else, which is probably why he was so low in the rankings. If he'd had the same test as everyone else, Nartuo might have on par in terms of grades with even Sasuke! It infuriated him how reversed their lives were. The two started with nothing and were quickly getting everything, while he, the last Uchiha, had lost everything when his brother slaughtered his clan. He hated them because of all of this and he would become stronger than either of them, as an Uchiha should be.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence with the group surrounding Tazuna, Kakashi led the way, Sakura was on his right, Sasuke on his left, and the two Uzumaki brothers covering the rear. Not long before they reached the border to the Land of Waves, the squad passed a puddle in the road that only Kakashi, Naruto, and Wukong noticed. The squad continued down the road until the two ninja hiding in the puddle showed themselves.

They leapt over the genin and, using the bladed chains that connected their clawed gauntlets, wrapped Kakashi up and gave a strong pull, cutting the jonin to bloody bits before turning to the squad and their protection target. The genin only allowed themselves to be shocked for a second before Wukong shocked them awake by charging at the enemy ninja. Wukong ran at them as they charged back at him, their chain taut, but right before the chain hit Wukong in the face, he ducked under the chain and used his tail to grab it. He pulled it hard, which caused the two Demon brothers to be pulled closer together and temporarily off-balance.

They heard footsteps coming from where the Leaf ninja were and the Demon brothers looked back just in time to see Naruto's fists collide with their faces. The punches were strong enough to knock them back. Wukong followed up with a roundhouse kick to one of the Demon Brothers' faces, which Naruto copies with the other brother. The two Demon Brothers tried to recover and regroup, but this time they found themselves facing Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi made a series of handsigns before shouting, "Demonic Illusion: Cherry Blossom Maelstrom!"

The genjutsu took effective instantly, making the men appear to be surrounded by a storm of cherry blossom leaves. They couldn't see more than an inch in front of their faces. Therefore, they couldn't protect themselves when two hard punches smashed into their faces again, knocking them out cold.

After Wukong and Naruto tied the Demon Brothers up, Wukong called out, "Okay, Kakashi-sensei, come on out!"

Much to everyone's surprise, Kakashi did appear, "I'm impressed, Wukong-san. What gave me away?"

Wukong smirked and tapped the side of his nose, "You should know Kakashi-sensei that I have a sense of smell that can match even the Inuzuka clan."

Kakashi nodded his understanding, "That makes sense. I must say, you all did very well. Tell me, Sakura, when did you learn your genjutsu?"

"Well, after your test, I was…" she stole a glance at Wukong, "inspired to improve my skills, so I had Kurenai-sensei teach me when she had a chance."

Kakashi eye-smiled and moved to Tazuna, "So, Tazuna-kun, would you mind explaining why they were after you?"

The man's eyes widened in surprise, "W-What do you mean? Why would you think that they were after me?"

"Because when those two thought they killed me, they looked at you, not the genin. A mistake on their part, as not only did it involve underestimating them, but it also told me their target. So, I'll ask you again. Why were those men after you?" Kakashi said, still smiling, but something about his smile told the old bridge builder that lying would go very badly for him.

The old man gulped and sighed, "Listen, just get me to the boat that'll take us to the Land of Waves and I'll tell you everything."

Kakashi agreed and the squad headed to the boat that was waiting for them a short distance down the road. Once they were on the boat, Kakashi told the bridge builder to start explaining.

Tazuna explained how his country was practically ruled by a corrupt businessman named Gato, who owned all the waterways for travel to and from the group of islands that made up the Land of Waves. The man oppressed the people through violence, intimidation, and dirty dealings. Because of his essentially squeezing the life out of the country, the land and its people were suffering from extreme poverty. Therefore, if they could create an influx of new money into the country, Gato's power would be crippled. With this in mind, there was only one hope.

"The bridge," Kakashi said, guessing the answer.

"Precisely. With it completed, we'll be able to transport goods without using the waterways and breathe new life into our country. Gato will be finished!"

"But I still don't understand why you didn't just say all of this from the start," Sakura said.

"His country's poor, Sakura," Wukong said, "If he'd said all of this at the beginning, this mission would have been ranked A, which would have been much more expensive. But that's not the real question we should be asking."

"What should we be asking then?" the kunoichi asked.

"What we should do after we get the old man back to his home. I mean, the threat on his life won't exactly end once we reach the border. Until the bridge is finished, Tazuna-san's life will be in danger."

"Yeah, I get that, but what can we do? We're just genin! We're not equipped to handle things like this!"

"Yes, you're right," Tazuna said, "Just drop me off at the shore. Don't worry that I'll probably die and my grandson will cry and my lovely daughter will forever hate the Leaf village."

The entire guilt trip made the ninja sweat-drop, as they knew that, even if they were considering leaving, there's no way they could do so now.

"I think we should stay," Wukong said.

"I agree!" Naruto said with a determined expression.

Sasuke nodded in agreement as well, "An Uchiha never flees a challenge."

"Well, then, I guess that settles that," Kakashi said, seeing the look on Sakura's face that said she was determined to stay as well.

The group reached the shore without incident. The mist that they'd used for cover in the boat became even thicker, so they could only see a few feet ahead. Suddenly, Wukong caught a whiff of something and threw one of his kunai into the bushes where the scent came from, startling everyone.

"What the heck was that about!?" Sakura shouted.

Rather than answer her, he went into the bushes, but, rather than find a person, he found that his kunai just narrowly missed a white snow rabbit, which was quivering in fear. He pulled the knife out of the tree it was lodged in and picked up the frightened animal.

Naruto started laughing at his slightly embarrassed brother, "Ooo, it's a good thing you're here, bro! That rabbit was about to attack!"

"Shut it, Naruto!" Wukong said, his face coloring red with embarrassment.

His brother, still blushing and carrying the rabbit, went back to the group and noticed that Kakashi was giving the rabbit a strange look.

"What's up, Kakashi-sensei?" Wukong asked.

"It's nothing, Wukong-san," Kakashi said before continuing to lead the group down the road.

They were approaching a large lake when suddenly Kakashi yelled, "Everyone, get down!"

The jonin pushed Tazuna down while the genin, knowing better than to look around when they heard that, dropped to the dirt. A massive sword spun through the air, nearly taking all of their heads off, and embedded into the tree. A massive man landed on the handle.

"Well, well, Kakashi Hatake, that explains why the Demon brothers were defeated so easily. In respect of your skill, just give me the bridge builder and you can go."

"Not going to happen, Zabuza Momchi, demon of the Hidden Mist and master of the silent killing technique," Kakashi said, glaring, now back on his feet.

Wukong, still holding the rabbit, stepped forward, "Hey, big guy!" he shouted getting Zabuza's attention, "Is this your rabbit?"

"What makes you think that pathetic creature has anything to do with me?" Zabuza asked.

"I'm dating a vet, Zabuza-san. I know what makes a snow rabbit turn white: winter when there's less sunlight and being raised indoors. I, without a doubt, smelled someone earlier, so this rabbit must have been the target of a substitute jutsu and since you're the only one that would want to spy on us, that must have been you."

"Hmph, so you knew the entire time, huh?" Zabuza asked, a little impressed by the genin.

"Yep, I figured that pretending not to realize it would draw whoever it was in, though I was a little worried that my dear brother's lackluster performance gave me away," Wukong said, looking at his pouting brother and placing the rabbit in a cage he unsealed from a scroll.

"Hey, my performance was not lackluster! I mean, it worked, didn't it!?"

"Eh, I suppose, but it might be because the big guy's not that bright," Wukong said, ignoring the rouge ninja's eye twitch.

"I'm impressed with you two," Kakashi said, his voice full of pride, "But I need you all to protect Tazuna. Get into Manji Formation!"

The genin did so in an instant and Kakashi moved his hand to the headband that covered his left eye. He lifted it up to reveal something that surprised Sasuke.

"Is that…?" the last Uchiha started.

"So, the famous Sharingan, the kekkai genkai that allows the user to copy any jutsu they see to perfect accuracy. I'm honored that you're willing to go all out for this," Zabuza said, "Guess that means that I should as well. Imagine the reputation boost I'll get when I kill Kakashi of the Sharingan, the man who's copied a thousand jutsu!" Zabuza said before making a series of hand signs and shouting, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Suddenly, the mist surrounding them thickened so that they could barely see a foot away from them. Even with his Sharingan, Kakashi couldn't even see Zabuza.

The rogue ninja laughed in the mist, "If you think your little genins' basic formation will protect the bridge builder," suddenly Zabuza appeared in the middle of the genins' manji formation, "you're mistaken. I'm a master of the Silent Killing technique, remember?"

"Yes, we do. Funny thing about using a technique that obscures sight, you tend to not see where you're stepping. Naruto now!" Wukong said, making Zabuza look down to see an unraveled scroll beneath his feet.

Naruto clapped his hands together and shouted, "Reverse Sealing Jutsu: Translucent One Thousand Years of Death!"

A translucent spike shot out of the scroll and impaled Zabuza with the tip breaking out of his skull. The Uzumaki brothers' smiles and Kakashi's hopeful expression faded when they saw that the liquid flowing out of the "dead" rogue ninja was water, not blood. Sasuke, overwhelmed by the killing intent emanating from the two jonin, prepared to drive his kunai into his own neck, but Kakashi's reassurance that he would protect him with his life calmed him down. When Kakashi's attention was divided, Zabuza appeared again, this time behind the Leaf jonin.

"Gotcha!" Zabuza yelled, swinging his massive sword to slice Kakashi in half, but he too dissolved into water, "What!? Impossible!"

Just then, he felt the cold steel of a kunai knife press to his neck and he heard Kakashi's voice, "I've got you now, it's over."

'His Sharingan! He must have used it to copy my technique!' Zabuza thought before smirking beneath his bandages, "That's what you think."

Suddenly, the Zabuza at Kakashi's mercy dissolved into water and another appeared behind him and grabbed him. Zabuza threw Kakashi into the nearby lake and trapped him with the Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu, sealing him inside a sphere of hard water. Another water clone of Zabuza then appeared and prepared to attack the genin and Tazuna.

"Everyone get out of here! His water clone can't go too far from his water source! Just take Tazuna and leave me behind!" Kakashi yelled.

The genin looked at each other and, with a determined look, turned back to the Zabuzas and the captive Kakashi.

The Uzumaki brothers made the trademark cross handsign and, as one, shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

They each created fifty clones, the Wukongs drawing their swords, and prepared to fight.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but we don't abandon our comrades," one of the Wukongs said, "Now, we're going to save you!"

With that, all of the clones charged the Swordsman of the Mist clone, who didn't seem worried in the slightest. In fact, with a series of sword swipes, he dispersed every single clone and sent the originals flying back, all with seemingly no effort. Wukong's sword was shattered in the assault.

'Damnit!' he thought getting back up, 'I just bought that! Guess that's what you get when you try to swordfight one the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.'

Sasuke, seeing what he saw as an opening, shouted, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The Uzumaki brothers just barely managed to avoid being hit by the massive fireball themselves, while the Zabuza clone dodged by leaping into the air.

"Damnit Sasuke, watch who you're attacking!" Wukong yelled.

"Then, stay out of my way!" he yelled.

"Looks like your genin can't exactly work together, Kakashi," the real Zabuza said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kakashi said, though he was a lot more worried than he sounded.

Wukong, however, decided to try something different. He leapt up into the air and pulled out a pair of scrolls.

'Let's see if I learned anything from that time that I trained with Guy-sensei's squad,' Wukong thought as he ejected the contents of the scroll, which were about a hundred kunai and projectile weapons, and sent them at Zabuza. The real Zabuza.

"What!?" Zabuza yelled, his eyes widening, "He's not aiming for the clone! He's aiming at the real me!"

With one hand, Zabuza pulled his sword out and swung it again, using the wind given off of it to knock the projectiles off course. As soon as he swung his sword, a splash of water was heard behind him. Zabuza looked to see Naruto jumping out of the water to throw one of his own kunai at him.

Zabuza realized instantly what had occurred. 'The tailed one acted as the distraction and disguised one of his clones as the brat while the little punk snuck up behind me!' He also realized something else: unless he moved, the kunai would embed itself in his back. Reaching this conclusion, Zabuza knew he had no choice but release Kakashi.

Once Kakashi was free, he was understandably upset and the two jonin-level ninja began their battle in its fullest. With his Sharingan copying each of Zabuza's moves and seemingly able to see whatever Zabuza was thinking, Kakashi quickly gained the advantage, eventually hitting the rogue ninja with a powerful jutsu called the Water Dragon Jutsu and turning Zabuza into a kunai pincushion.

"It's over, Zabuza," Kakashi said as he moved to finish Zabuza.

Before he could, however, a trio of senbon needles hit Zabuza in his neck, killing him. Then, a pair of mask-wearing ninja appeared on a tree branch above them. One was taller and had long black hair, while the shorter had short light bluish hair. The taller one wore a kimono that covered most of their skin, while the shorter one wore an outfit that left her shoulders and midsection bare and a skirt that only went to about her mid-thigh.

"Thank you for your assistance," the taller one said, "We'd been tracking Zabuza for a while now and you provided us with the perfect opportunity to finally finish him. Now, we will take the body for disposal."

"Wait, how are you?" Sakura asked.

"They're tracker ninja," Wukong said, "They're in charge of destroying the bodies of the ninja that defects from their village."

"That's correct," the tall one said before she and the other picked Tazuna's body up, "We'll take the body now for disposal."

After the two disappeared with the body, Kakashi collapsed.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the genin yelled while running to his side.

Wukong looked him over and said, "It's okay, everyone. It looks like he just has chakra exhaustion." He lifted the jonin up, since he was the biggest and physically strongest of the group. "Tazuna-san, which way to your home?"

"This way!" the elderly bridge builder said, leading them down a path.

They eventually reached a humble house near a small dock. Tazuna went to the door first and told someone named Tsunami to lead them to the guest rooms. A woman came out of the house, planning to do just that, but when she saw the ninja, specifically the monkey-tailed one, she fainted.

Wukong glared in annoyance at Tazuna, who was helping his daughter up, "Let me guess. I look like someone she used to know."

Tazuna nodded, "Follow me. I'll show you where the guest rooms are."

With that, the genin followed the bridge builder into the house.

**Wukong harem: Yugao, Anko, and Hana**

**Naruto harem: Hinata, Ayame**

**A/N: And there's Chapter 5! Thank you all for reading. Please review with any comments, questions, concerns, or constructive criticism. Oh, and I invite you all to read the prologue for the next batch of stories that I'm going to write. It's called 'The Choice.' Normally, I wouldn't advertise my stories, but there's a bit of a poll at the end of it and the number of people that has voted has been a little…disappointing, so I'd like to invite you all to read it and cast your votes! Thanks for your time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews:**

**Gillespie:**

**Guess you'll just have to read and find out.**

**emilbootanimefreak:**

**Yeah, I don't really poll key points of a story like love interests, but I can tell you that each of them have been chosen, specifically because of the connection that I could imagine the two having.**

**motor18:**

**I explained this already, so I'd just suggest rereading the early chapters.**

**gamelover41592:**

**Glad you like it.**

**A/N: Before I start, I'd just like to say that I'm surprised no one mentioned Haku's partner in the reviews. I'm curious, is this because no one could figure out who she was or did y'all just not care enough to comment on it? Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

'This is a person thinking.'

_This is a demon in someone's mind speaking to their host._

_This is a person speaking to the demon in their mind._

Chapter 6:

Pre-Battle Training

After squad 7 put Kakashi to bed in order for him to heal from his fight with Zabuza, they rested for the night. Early the next morning, the genin and their jonin sensei were awakened to the smell of breakfast. They made their way downstairs to find Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, cooking breakfast. She began to set the table and put the food in front of each of the ninja and her father, plus two more spots.

"Here, let me help you, Tsunami-san," Wukong offered, moving to help her, while giving her a friendly smile, completely missing the slight blush that she managed to hide.

"Th-thank you, Wukong-san," she said, handing him a couple of plates so they could place them on the table.

After they all sat down to eat, a small boy sat at the table not looking at any of the ninja.

Kakashi, sitting on the end of the table, called his genins' attention, "Alright, guys, we need to talk."

"About what, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I should probably tell you all that Zabuza is likely still alive," the cyclops said, shocking everyone but Wukong, who nodded in agreement. When he saw that, Kakashi asked, "Wukong? You knew?"

"I figured it out. For one, they used senbon needles, which is typically a nonlethal means of attack, but that was only what settled it for me. What really made me think it was this," Wukong said as he put an empty animal cage on the table.

"A cage?" Naruto asked.

"It's the cage that the rabbit was in," Wukong said, "I didn't notice it at the time, but after the two 'tracker ninja' left, I discovered that the cage was empty. The tracker ninja must've taken it. Now, why would they do that unless…?"

"Unless it was their rabbit to begin with," Naruto said, getting what his brother was hinting at.

Wukong nodded, "That's right, which quite frankly makes a lot more sense. Zabuza didn't exactly strike me as the pet-owning type."

"That just means that what I have planned is even more important. Zabuza will likely be out of commission for a while but I still need to start training you all, since it's likely that those 'tracker ninja' will also be helping him next time," Kakashi said, "Once we're done eating, we'll begin your training."

With that, the ninja began to dig into their meal.

Meanwhile, deep in the wilderness, the two 'tracker ninja' were kneeling around the 'corpse' of Zabuza and pulling out the senbon needles from his neck. Once the last was removed, they sat back and waited.

After a few moments, Zabuza jerked up, screaming and clasping his neck. He frantically looked around and, guessing the situation, sighed.

"Senbon needles to my neck? Really, Haku-chan? You could have killed me with that!" he said, glaring at the taller of the two girls.

"Apologizes, Zabuza-san, but if I hadn't acted, you really would have been a corpse," Haku said.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he remembered his defeat at the hands of Kakashi and his squad.

"Next time, I'll see through the sharingan and kill Kakashi!" he growled.

"Perhaps, but you'll still be laid out for at least a week," Haku said before turning to the shorter of the two, "Fu-chan, help me lift him up."

"Okay, sis!" Fu replied, putting Zabuza's left arm over her shoulders, while Haku did the same with his right.

They took him to their secret headquarters hidden in the trees deep in the wilderness. After laying him on the bed and letting him slip to sleep, the two girls walked outside to get some fresh air. Fu sat on the ledge, her legs waving in the air.

"Say, Sis, do you think we're going to have to kill **all** of those Leaf ninjas?" Fu asked.

"It's possible," Haku said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…it's just that the blonde one was kinda hot," she said, smiling slightly.

This caught Haku by surprise. Fu had never once shown any interest in boys since Haku and Zabuza found her. Granted, most of the boys she met were their targets, which typically died a few seconds later, but still Haku was shocked.

When she and Zabuza found her while they were passing near the Waterfall Village, she was running for her life from a mob of people trying to kill her, accusing her of being a 'demon,' rather than just the container for one. It was the demon part that caught Zabuza's attention, but it was her being persecuted by her own people that made Haku desire to intervene, due to her having suffered a similar fate. After they rescued the young girl by scaring the townspeople off after killing a couple of the more stubborn ones, they'd taken her with them. She eventually came to see Haku as a sort of older sister and Zabuza as a sort of father figure and trusting them both explicitly. Despite her difficult past, Fu managed to maintain a happy-go-lucky attitude, though she'd never trust anyone besides Haku and Zabuza, since they were the ones that didn't care that she held the Seven-Tails.

_Be careful with that boy,_ the demon within the girl said, _I sensed something off about him. I think that he is another jinchuuriki, though I have to agree that he was quite attractive. Perhaps Zabuza-san will let you keep him after the fight._

_Hmm, maybe_, she replied, _I just hope he hasn't trained too much with his demon, otherwise he could be trouble._

Haku, seeing the contemplative look on Fu's face and understanding what it meant, asked, "What does Chomei have to say?"

Fu looked at her sister, "She says that the cute blonde is likely holding a demon of his own," she said smiling, "He's just like me! Maybe we were meant to meet. Wouldn't that be awesome!?"

Haku smiled at her, "Perhaps it would be."

"So, sis, did you think any of those Leaf shinobi were cute?" Fu asked, smiling.

Haku immediately thought of a certain monkey-tailed Leaf genin and blushed, "L-let's get back inside. W-we should keep an eye on Zabuza-san," she said before hurrying back inside.

"Hey! Get back here, sis!" Fu yelled running after her sister, determined to get the answer.

Back with Squad 7, Kakashi was leading his genin students into a forested area, using crutches. He explained that the training would involve climbing trees…without using their hands.

"But Sensei, something like that's impossible!" Sakura said, not knowing a single way to do such a thing.

"Oh, really, Sakura?" Kakashi asked in amusement before walking to a tree and, still using his crutches began to climb the tree as if he was on solid ground, until he reached a branch and he moved out on it to stand upside-down on the bottom of it. "The trick is to focus the right amount of chakra at the bottom of your feet to allow you to stick to the tree."

"You mean like this?" Wukong asked as he and Naruto each walked to a tree and began to walk up them, continuing to move until they reached the very top where they balanced on the tip with one foot.

They smiled down at their sensei and squadmates before flipping off the top to fall down, grabbing branches along the way to slow their fall. Their smiles widened as they got a good look at their allies' widened eyes. Well, everyone except Sasuke, who just 'hmph'-ed, but neither of the Uzumaki brothers much cared about him as they were still a little upset with him at nearly hitting Wukong with his Fireball Jutsu.

'Showoffs,' Sakura thought with a smile. She was impressed that Naruto of all people had managed to do something that a normal genin would obviously have difficulty in. At first, she was upset that Naruto was in the CRA and tried to ask her out, but once she'd calmed down, she was kind of flattered. Not to mention that now that she was seeing another side of Naruto, she was starting to develop a crush on the younger Uzumaki. Sasuke was still foremost in her mind, but the Naruto-centric crush was there.

"Impressive, you two," Kakashi said, eye-smiling, "I take it you taught him that Wukong?" the elder brother nodded, "Unfortunately, this training's the only one that I've prepared to show you all."

The Uzumaki brothers shrugged and they slid their backpacks off before opening them to show the contents to their squad. They were filled with scrolls and books.

"We figured there'd be some downtime so we brought some things to train," Wukong said.

"Well, then I guess you can go do whatever you wish. Just try to get back by dinner, so we can decide how we'll take turns to protect Tazuna," Kakashi said.

The two brothers waved their understanding and ran off to a nearby lake they saw earlier to begin their own training. They used their shadow clones to train on multiple ways at the same time, including the water walking exercise. They trained for the rest of the day and just made it back to Tazuna's house in time for dinner. The rest of the squad was already there, as were Tsunami, Tazuna, and Tsunami's young son, Inari.

The young boy glared at the two exhausted brothers, "Why do you even bother training so hard? It's not like it'll do any good against Gato! He's got an army! He'll swat you like flies!"

"Listen, kid, don't underestimate ninja!" Naruto said, "We're a lot stronger than you know!"

"It doesn't matter! You'll still die!" Inari yelled, enraged, "You think that you're some kind of hero!? There's no such thing and just suggesting it, mocks our pain! You don't know what it's like to suffer like we have! You've probably lived some cushy life, while we've suffered!"

Naruto was on the kid before anyone had a chance to stop him. He grabbed the front of Inari's shirt and lifted him up off of his feet, so that he was eye-level with the enraged Naruto.

"Listen, here, you little brat, you think you're the only one who's suffered!? Don't assume like you are the only one who knows what it feels like to have a hole in your soul that'll never be filled! At least, we're actually doing something about the problem while you are just hiding in here, looking down your nose at us! You're nothing but a damn coward!" Naruto shouted, tossing Inari to the side, making him land on his ass.

Inari glared at the blond shinobi, "Better a coward than an idiot like you!" he shouted before running out the door.

"I'm going to bed," Naruto said, storming out of the room.

Tazuna sighed, "I'm sorry about Inari. Ever since Gato came along, people have lost all hope, but things hit an all-time low when Inari-kun's father was killed."

Tazuna, then, told the ninja the story of how Kaiza, Inari's step-father and the one that Wukong looked like, was considered to be a hero by the people and, when Gato showed up, Kaiza was one of the few people to stand against him. As a result, Kaiza was executed in front of everyone, including Inari.

Wukong nodded, "My brother's had a tough life as well. He was born an orphan, both of his parents died the night he was born. He was completely alone for the first few days of his life."

"Why was he alone? I thought you said he was your brother," Tsunami said, confused.

"He is, but not by blood, which is why I've got a tail and he doesn't," Wukong said, making Tazuna and Tsunami blush from embarrassment at not figuring that out, "I just found him one day in the orphanage and decided to take care of him. We eventually just kind of adopted each other. I wish I could say that fixed all of his problems, but I'd be lying. Due to…something that he can't control, a large portion of the village has hated Naruto all of his life, some have gone so far as to try and kill him. Beatings, stabbings, poisonings, and burnings were all favorites of these people," Wukong said, much to the horror of most of the people there, save for Sasuke, who'd left as soon as the brothers came back, "The ANBU and I tried to protect him as much as we could, but sometimes it wasn't enough. Thankfully, once he joined the Academy to become a ninja, the crime label went up from assault to treason, which is much more severe in terms of punishment. The attackers didn't want to risk the death penalty, so the attacks stopped. Unfortunately, they still had nonviolent ways of making my brother's life miserable."

"Like what?" Tsunami asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. How anyone could treat a child in such a manner was beyond her.

"Overcharging him for everything, giving him spoiled food, selling him poor quality items while charging him full-price, or just refusing to serve him entirely. Since they were civilians, there's nothing the Hokage or any ninja could really do and since the civilian council is made entirely of people that hate my brother, they not only did nothing, they actually encouraged the shopkeepers' actions."

"Surely not **all** of the civilian council is like that!" Sakura said, hoping that her mother, a high-ranking member of said council, was so cruel.

"Knowing what she was thinking, Wukong said, "Yes, Sakura, even your mother, especially your mother, in fact. When I brought the problem to the council, she said that if she had her way, she'd have Naruto disemboweled and then throw his bloody body in a cage full of rats so that they could eat him alive very slowly. Do you want to know how old my brother was when she said that?" Sakura shook her head, all color drained out of her face, "Tough. He was six. Your bitch mother said that about a fucking six year old!"

Sakura looked like she was about to throw up. She knew she could never look at her mother the same way again if at all. Tazuna was chugging his sake and Tsunami was holding her hand over her mouth in shock. Kakashi was the one least affected; his eyes were closed with a pensive expression.

Wukong, after letting the information sink in, smiled, "Despite all of this, however, he's become truly strong. He just one day decided to stop feeling like a victim and became stronger. He just started to smile from that day and refused to cry again. He refuses to quit anything. He will give his all, throw his entire self into whatever he does. In this, I admire him and try to emulate **him.** That is why I know that no matter what Gato sends our way, we'll succeed or die trying."

"It sounds more like you were his father than his brother," Tsunami said with a small smile.

"Sometimes it felt that way, after all, I had to raise him by myself," Wukong said, "I like to think that I had a big hand in him becoming the person he is, but really I think this was just who he was destined to be. Either way, come what may, I will help him any way I can."

"We all will," Kakashi said, "That's what comrades do after all. Now, we should probably get to bed, Sakura, Wukong, we've got to continue training in the morning and we never know when Zabuza and his allies might attack, so tomorrow Sakura will start protecting Tazuna, since she succeeded in the tree climbing exercise as well."

"Alright," Wukong said before noticing Tsunami picking up the dishes, "Excuse me, Tsunami-san, would you like some help with that?"

She smiled at him, "That's not necessary, Wukong-san."

"Please, I insist," he said, picking up some plates himself.

He helped her clean the table and, after the rest of the household, they cleaned the dishes together, working shoulder-to-shoulder. Tsunami enjoyed finally having someone to help her with such things. She had to admit that, despite being much older than Wukong, she'd come to not only enjoy his company, but long for it. For the first time since Kaiza's death, she was attracted to someone.

Once they finished, Wukong, giving Tsunami a smile, asked, "Do you need help with anything else, Tsunami-chan?"

She blushed at the suffix and looked at him, finding her face only about an inch from his and making them blush at how close their faces suddenly were. Her emotions finally getting the better of her, she moved closer and closer.

"Tsunami-chan?" Wukong started before she pressed her lips to his, making her shiver with pleasure.

Tsunami's legs became weak from the pleasure. She didn't want it to end, but Wukong gently pushed her away and shook his head.

"Wait, Tsunami-chan," Wukong said, short of breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Wukong-kun," she said, blushing embarrassingly, "I just-, I should have known you wouldn't be interested in someone my age," she said, as she hung her head in shame.

Wukong lifted her head by placing some fingers under her chin, so she looked him in the eye.

"It's not that, Tsunami-chan," Wukong said, "It's just that you need to know something about me and I need you to think about something before we do this."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I'm in the CRA, which is the Clan Restoration Act. It's a Konoha law that gives the high-ranking members of a clan on the brink of extinction permission and the duty to find five wives by the time they are either a certain age or jonin rank," Wukong explained, surprising Tsunami.

"So, um, how many wives do you have?"

"None, but I'm dating three girls that are back home in Konoha that I hope to marry some day soon."

Tsunami thought about it for a few moments, while Wukong waited patiently, before saying much to her own surprise, "I-I'm fine with that, Wukong-kun. So, what do you want me to think about?"

"You've acted nervous since I got here, so I want you to think about whether you want to be with me because you like me or because I remind you of Kaiza," Wukong said before leaving.

Tsunami's first thought was that the monkey-tailed Wukong was wrong, but after stopping to think for a second, she realized that the whole time she was comparing him to her late husband, saying how alike they were, so did she really want him? Or did she just want a substitute Kaiza?

While Wukong was telling the story of Naruto's past, Naruto had gone to bed, quickly finding himself in his new mindscape. He was sitting underneath the tree. Kumiko was cuddling against his side. Kumiko could feel the frustration radiating off of her host. She didn't like it.

"That kid really annoyed you, huh, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed, "He really dug into an old wound, but I shouldn't have gotten so mad. It's not like he knew better or anything, but still his words just made remember everything that happened to me."

Kumiko nuzzled her face into the crook of Naruto's neck, taking in his scent. "I'm so sorry for all of the trouble I've caused you, Naruto-kun," the fox demoness murmured into his neck, making the young genin shiver at feeling her breath against his sensitive skin.

"It's not your fault, Kumiko-chan!" Naruto said wrapping his arms around her to pull her even tighter against his body. Being in Naruto's warm embrace made the demoness start purring, much to Naruto's enjoyment. "None of this is your fault and never forget that."

"Mmm, thank you, Naruto-kun," Kumiko said, snuggling even more into Naruto, "I'm sooo glad you are my host."

"I'm glad too, Kumiko-chan. In fact, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while," Naruto said.

Kumiko looked up at him, "What's that?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would be one of my girls…you know, for the CRA."

Kumiko looked at him in shock, "B-but N-Naruto-kun, in order for me to count, since I'm not out in the real world anymore, you'd have to tell both the Hokage and the councils! You might be able to convince the Hokage, but the civilian council will never go for it! Besides, what about Hinata-chan and Ayame-chan? What do you think they'll say when you tell them that you're dating a demon that lives in your head!?"

"I don't care what the council says. They won't be able to stop me. As for Hinata-chan and Ayame-chan, well, they might have difficulties at first, but I think they'll accept it because they know, just like you do, that I'm not going after girls because they're attractive or because of my duty given to me by the CRA. I do it because I actually care about them! I care about **you**! As for you being trapped in me, well, I come from two clans renowned for their sealing jutsu. Perhaps I can find a way to let you out even if it's temporary."

This selfless gesture settled it for the fox demoness as she grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him to her to give him a deep and passionate kiss. His surprised open mouth giving her tongue access so that they could wrestle for dominance. After a few moments of kissing, they separated, both breathing heavily from the passion of the kiss.

"If you're not afraid, Naruto-kun," she said blushing, "I'm not either," as she slid into his lap to straddle his waist. "However, if you want me for a mate, you'll have to claim your vixen, Na-ru-to-kun," she said in a breathy and sultry tone as she started to grind her groin against his to make him moan.

**Lemon! Don't like, Don't read!**

Naruto began to savagely kiss and nibble on her neck while slipping his hands into her kimono to grope her large breasts. The kitsune moaned at his attentions, which only increased when he started moving his lips lower. She clenched his head to her breasts while he kissed and sucked on them. Getting really worked up by her new lover, she pushed his lips off of her, albeit hesitantly. She unzipped Naruto's top to expose his tight torso muscles. She had to keep herself from drooling at the sight.

Kumiko began to kiss the tight muscles as she moved her way down to pull his pants down to release his hardening meat. The kitsune licked her lips hungrily at the large meatstick. She took it into her mouth savoring the taste and his moans as she worked. After a few minutes of working, Naruto was beginning to reach his limit.

"Ooohhhh, Kumikooooo-chaann, I'm, I'm gonna…!" he shouted before Kumiko suddenly released him.

When Naruto looked at her pleadingly, she teasingly smiled up at him.

"There's only one place that I want you to release, Naruto-kun," she said as she moved to position herself over his tip.

She dropped down onto him, spearing herself with one movement. She started bouncing up and down on him. Naruto latched his mouth onto her left nipple, making her moans even louder.

"Nnnarrrrutttoooo-kuuunnn, let yourself go whenever you want! Just let it out inside me!" she moaned.

"Okay, Kumiko-chan, here we goooo!" Naruto said before he shot out his load into her womanhood.

**Lemon over**

Kumiko collapsed against him, gently kissing his bare chest.

"Mmmnnn, Naruto-kun, that was amazing," she muttered.

"Who said it was over?" Naruto asked, making her look up in surprise to see his fox-like smile and she knew that she was in for a long night and that she'd love every second of it.

**A/N: And there's chapter 6! Sorry for the boring chapter, but I can assure you that the ass-kicking will occur next chapter! Please review with any question, comments, concerns, or constructive critcism.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

**Guest:**

**Glad you like it. Yeah, those scenes still give me trouble, so I'll likely be avoiding them from now on.**

**A/N: I have to say, I'm both glad and surprised that people still favorited my story after the rather…well, let's call it lackluster previous chapter. That being said, some comments made by a now ex-reader has made me realize two issues with the story. The first being that the introduction of the love interests have been and will be very…condensed, meaning most of them will be at least introduced by the end of the next arc. Unfortunately, this is a problem I can't change as I've already got the details hammered out and changing them would involve rewriting previous chapters. The second issue is that the…romantic aspects (non-lemon parts) of the love relationships has been a little lacking. I will try to fix this in upcoming chapters, but romance still proves to be an issue for me. Anyway, please remember to review with any comments, questions, suggestions, or constructive criticism that you might have.**

'This is a person thinking.'

_This is a demon in someone's mind speaking to their host._

_This is a person speaking to the demon in their mind._

Chapter 7:

Battle on the Bridge!

The day after, the group had begun to divide up their turns to protect Tazuna. When they weren't protecting the old bridge builder, the genin spent their time training for the battle that they knew was coming. Naruto and Wukong typically just slept wherever they happened to fall in exhaustion. One early morning, several days after they'd arrived at Tazuna's home, as the mist began to settle, two women, one in a pink kimono and having long black hair and the other wearing a light blue kimono and having short green hair, were walking through the forest, carrying baskets filled with herbs. They found a pair of men collapsed in a clearing. One had spiky blonde hair and was dressed in dark green. The other looked older and was wearing dark green clothes with spiky black hair and, to their surprise, had a tail. The two girls blushed at the sight of their handsome appearances. The black haired girl approached the older looking one, who was against a tree, while her companion approached the blonde. The elder girl reached out to touch the monkey-tailed one, but before her flesh touched his, his eyes suddenly opened and he grabbed her by the wrist, surprising her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Just a pair of sisters collecting some herbs for a sick friend," she said, still in a calm tone, even if she was worried on the inside.

Wukong let her go, "Sorry to scare you. There's some dangerous people looking for us and people that sneak up on us when we sleep tend to make us paranoid."

"It's alright. You know, you two shouldn't be sleeping out here. You could get sick," the woman said.

"Thanks for your concern, but we'll be fine," Wukong said as he picked up a pebble and tossed it at his sleeping brother, "Oi, Naruto-kun, get your lazy butt up!"

The pebble hitting his headband made Naruto jerk up into a sitting position, startling the green-haired girl, who 'eep-ed' in surprise. Naruto rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them before he noticed the two girls.

"Eh, who are you two?" the younger Uzumaki asked.

The elder woman smiled, "I'm Haku and this is my younger sister, Fu," she said gesturing to the green-haired girl, who was staring at Naruto.

"Nice to meetcha!" Naruto said, giving the two sisters a fox-like smile, "I'm Naruto and this is my older brother, Wukong!"

"So what are you two doing out here, Haku-chan?" Wukong asked, making the elder girl blush.

"Like I said, we're collecting herbs for someone who's sick."

"Oh, would you like some help?" Naruto asked.

"We would appreciate that. Thank you," Haku said before explaining to the two what they were looking for.

After a minute of gathering the herbs, Fu said, "So, you guys never said what you were doing out here."

"We were training," Wukong said, "We're shinobi of the Leaf Village."

"Are you training for anything in particular? Are you just becoming stronger to protect someone precious to you?" Haku asked.

"Kind of yes to both questions," Wukong said, "There's this scumbag that's been strangling this country and he's hired some strong ninja in order to take out the nation's last hope. We also want to protect each other and our friends, not to mention our girlfriends back home."

Haku nodded, trying not to show it on her face that 'scumbag' was a very accurate term to describe Gato. The man disgusted her with his lecherous gaze looking at her and Fu, his slimy nature, and his cruelty. Even though the man was just a means to an end, Haku hated that they had to work with him. In fact, there was only one person Haku wanted dead more: the current Mizukage, Yagura.

"Haku-chan?" Wukong said, snapping the woman out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You alright? You seemed a little lost in thought for a second," Wukong said.

"Oh, I'm fine. So, you said, you two had girlfriends?"

"Yeah, our village put us in something called the CRA, against our will I might add, that says we have to have a certain number of wives by a certain point. Don't mistake it for say that we're just building harems or something. Bro and I care deeply for our girls. I know if anything happened to Anko-chan, Hana-chan, or Yugao-chan, I don't know what I'd do," Wukong said.

The two girls smiled as Wukong looked dreamily into the sky, remember the faces of his three loves.

"That sounds like it'd be difficult to deal with," Fu said, looking more at Naruto than at any herbs she was picking.

"Yeah, it's a little weird, but we'll always do whatever it takes to make them happy," Naruto said.

Haku smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. We two have each other and someone else that we desire to protect. He saved the both of us and we will help him any way we can." Naruto and Wukong both nodded, understanding the desire to help one's precious people. "We should be heading back now. I'm certain that we will meet again," Haku said as she and Fu began to leave.

"Hey, Haku-chan!" Wukong called after them, making them look back at him, "Tell Zabuza that when he's all healed up, we'll be waiting for him and to really consider if Gato seems like the sort of man to hold up his side of the bargain because from what we've heard, he isn't."

The two girls looked surprised at having been exposed for a few moments before nodding and continuing on their way.

"Hey, bro, how'd you know that they were the two tracker ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Their scents were the same as before, besides, the green hair is kind of a giveaway," Wukong said.

Naruto facepalmed at not realizing that, "So, should we get back to training?"

"You know it!" Wukong said, as the two brothers got to training, using their shadow clones to train in multiple subjects at once.

Knowing that it wasn't their turn to protect Tazuna, the two brothers trained all day, only stopping to take the time to eat a few meals. By the time the two brothers made it back to the home of the bridge builder, they were so exhausted that they had to hold each other up while they walked.

"Have a good workout, you two?" Kakashi asked, looking pleased at their desire to train on their own.

"Yeah, we made lots of progress!" Naruto said smiling, which was copied by everyone else, save for Sasuke, who frowned in frustration at their continuing to surpass him.

"But, we kinda spent too much energy, so we're heading for bed now," Wukong said as they headed upstairs to their respective bedrooms, falling asleep the instant their heads hit their pillows.

The rest of the team followed suit about an hour later. The next day, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke woke up with the Tazuna family. The Uzumaki brothers, still tired from the previous day of training, couldn't be woken up by anything short of the world ending. Figuring it'd be best to let the two brothers rest, the team and the bridge builder headed to protect the elderly Tazuna as he worked. It took them about twenty minutes to reach the bridge and the sight that they found made their eyes widen in horror. The other workers were either unconscious or dead from injuries.

"Wh-who did this!?" Tazuna yelled in horror.

As if to answer him, mist started to cover the area.

"This fog is laced with chakra," Kakashi said quietly, "That can only mean one thing."

Just then, Zabuza and his two saviors, both still wearing their masks, appeared in front of the squad.

"Hey, there, Kakashi, did you miss me?" Zabuza asked sarcastically, "Hope you're ready to die because this time, your sharingan will be useless."

With that, the two teams of ninja attacked each other. It was about that time that Wukong woke up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was a lot later than it should have been.

"Crap!" he yelled pulling on his clothes after changing out of the pajamas. Then, he ran into the room Naruto was staying and kicked the younger Uzumaki in the side, "Naruto, wake up! We're late!"

That shocked him awake, "What!?" Naruto then hurryingly got dressed.

The two then rushed downstairs, where Tsunami told them that their squad had wanted them to rest from their training. The brothers, after leaving some "preparations" in case anyone decided to come after Tazuna's family, headed for the bridge at full speed. About ten minutes after they left, two thugs broke into their home and grabbed Tsunami.

"Mommy!" Inari shouted, coming into the room after hearing his mom scream.

The two thugs looked at the young kid, "What about the kid? Do we need him too or can I cut him up?" the large eye patch wearing thug asked his partner.

"Nah, we just need one hostage, so go to town," the other thug said.

"No! If you touch my son, I'll bite my own tongue off and die!" Tsunami shouted, resisting against the thugs' grasp.

The larger thug sighed in annoyance, "Thank your mom, brat. Now, let's go, woman."

They began to lead the captured woman away from the house, when Inari, taking a kitchen knife, ran out to confront them. He wasn't going to let his fear control him anymore, the story he overheard of Naruto's life made him reach this decision. He was knocked back by the thugs and they prepared to kill the small boy, but suddenly numerous copies of Wukong and Naruto burst out of their hiding places and quickly beat the living crap out of the two thugs.

"W-Wukong-kun? Naruto-san?" Tsunami started.

"Not exactly," one of the Wukongs said, "We're shadow clones. The bosses thought a coward like Gato would try something like this, so they left us to guard the place while they went to help their team. Sorry, we waited so long, but we had to in order to make sure you and Inari wouldn't get caught in the crossfire."

One of the Narutos walked over to Inari and helped the kid up, "Boss would be proud of the courage that you showed. You've become real brave," the clone said, giving him Naruto's trademark smile.

Inari began to cry, this time with tears of happiness, as the clones began to dispel after tying the two thugs up. Just then, the brothers were approaching the bridge, when Naruto heard Kumiko start speaking to him.

_Oh, Naruto-kun, I just remembered something that I'd meant to tell you earlier before we got…distracted,_ she said.

_What's that, Kumiko-chan?_

_That green-haired girl, Fu, I think she's the host to a demon just like you._

_You sure?_

_Yes, but I'm afraid that I can't tell which one it is. Sorry, Naruto-kun_.

_Don't worry about it, Kumiko-chan. That's better than not knowing at all_.

Wukong, seeing the strange look on his brother's face, asked, "Hey, bro, what's up? You kinda faded out for a second."

"Kumiko-chan told me that Fu-chan might be a host to a demon like me," Naruto explained.

Wukong nodded solemnly, "Did she have any idea what we can expect from her?" Naruto shook his head, "Well, we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. At least, we know Tsunami-chan and Inari-san are alright."

The two brothers double-timed their way to the bridge. When they got there, they found the three ninja of both sides facing off against each other. Zabuza was facing off against Kakashi, Sasuke was in what appeared to be a dome of ice mirrors with a bunch of senbon needles sticking out of his body, and Sakura was avoiding rounds of stinger-like projectiles being shot at her from Fu's mouth. Tazuna was hiding behind a pile of lumber. The other jinchuuriki seemed to be holding back, as she wasn't using her demon's chakra. The brothers' arrival caused all fighting to suddenly stop.

"Naruto, you help Sakura. I'll help Mr. Sunny Disposition in the dome over there," Wukong said, jerking his thumb at Sasuke.

The last Uchiha was actually glad about the two brothers' arrival because it gave him the chance to not only get out of the bind that he was in, since he couldn't escape the dome with every attempt just leading to him taking more damage, and finally making the two brothers suffer like he has.

With that in mind, Sasuke slapped his hands into a sign just as his opponent threw another barrage of senbon needles and shouted, "Substitution jutsu!"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and in his place…was a very surprised Naruto, much to the shock of all of those present. Even the enemy ninja, well, besides Zabuza, were shocked that he'd make his ally take the attack instead.

Wukong, however, reacted faster than anyone else, so he slapped his hands into signs and shouted, "Substitution Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, Wukong switched positions with his brother just before the senbon barrage hit, so the elder Uzumaki took the devastating hit instead of his brother. Wukong was knocked to the ground by the power of the attack. He managed to get his feet underneath him and shakily stand up, only for him to drop back to his knees. The senbon had hit a number of his nerve clusters, causing him excruciating pain and his strength to drain out of him.

Naruto was the first to recover from his shock, as he ran to Wukong, shouting, "Bro!" He went to his older brother, kneeling by his side.

Wukong coughed up some blood, showing that he'd suffered internal injuries. He opened his eyes and Naruto saw in Wukong's eyes what he himself felt bubbling up in his gut. Pure, unadulterated rage. They had never really liked Sasuke, knowing that he'd always felt like he was superior to everyone around him, but they'd never thought he'd actually be willing to sacrifice one of his teammates to save his own skin. Their rage caused their power to explode.

Naruto's chakra was beginning to mix with Kumiko's, making her scream at her host and lover, _Naruto-kun, no! You're not ready to use my chakra! If you do, you'll go into berserker mode!_

Naruto was too far gone into his rage to even hear her. Demon chakra surrounded him in a red aura, his eyes turned to read slits, his nails grew, and the whisker marks on his cheeks became more emphasized. He dropped to all fours to show his animalistic ferality. Wukong's anger took a few moments to fully activate, but when it did, where Naruto's was like a bonfire, Wukong's power eruption was like a volcano, destroying the seal holding it back forever. For the first time since he was small, Wukong's full power was unleashed. The eruption of power could be sensed for miles. Virtually everyone in the Elemental Nations sensed it. The civilians, not having the trained senses of ninja, just felt it like a chill up their collective spines, but the ninja of the world knew what it was, even if it was an energy they didn't recognize, they knew what it meant: death. The Hokage jerked up from his paperwork when he sensed it, instantly recognizing it from when Might Guy scared the infant Wukong and, rather than merely knocking the jonin out like they'd told him, the single punch sent the spandex-wearing jonin through three buildings, two trees, and a cabbage cart, much to the dismay of its owner. Sarutobi could still hear his cries of "My cabbages!" that were heard from around the village. Sarutobi also remembered as the one and only day that Wukong's hair flashed golden.

Back in the Land of Waves, Wukong had an aura of energy surrounding him like a bonfire, the part of the bridge literally cracking under the weight of his power. The power continued to grow until his hair turned golden, at which point, it stabilized. Under the pressure of the killing intent being sent out by the two, all fighting once again froze.

"Sssaaaassssukkeeeee," Naruto growled, preparing to pounce on his traitorous teammate.

"Naruto!" Wukong yelled, getting his snarling brother's attention, "His time will come, but now focus on the true opponent," he said, pointing at Fu.

Naruto snarled and nodded before charging at Fu. Haku tried to use her speed in order to cut him off, but her advance ended with Wukong's leg colliding with her masked face.

Haku looked up at Wukong, the power radiating off of him, almost suffocating her, as her mask cracked and fell from her face in pieces.

"As much as I don't want to fight you, Haku-chan, I will if you don't surrender," Wukong said.

Haku stood up, her legs shaky for a few seconds, "I can't surrender. Zabuza saved my life, gave me a purpose. I have to serve him to repay that debt."

"Idiot," Wukong growled, "What's the point in thanking someone in saving your life if you still won't live it!?"

With that, Wukong charged at her again and Haku dove into the mirrors. The mirrors, however, were quickly found to be not as unbreakable as previously thought, since the monkey-tailed ninja managed to punch through them with seemingly know effort. She tried to move from mirror to mirror, but every time she left one, Wukong would appear in front of her in a burst of speed and hit her again and again.

Zabuza watched it out the corner of his eye in shock, 'Haku-chan's being surpassed to such a degree in speed!? How's that possible!?'

While Wukong was fighting Haku, Naruto was in a similar brawl with his counterpart, Fu.

_Shit!_ Chomei shouted when Naruto burst out of the dome, _Fu-chan, you've got to use my power now!_

_Right!_ Fu thought as she slapped her hands together to gather her chakra, but before she could, Naruto blurred out of existence, making her look around for him, 'Where did he go?' she thought just before he appeared behind her, "Shit!" was all she could say before his roundhouse kick sent her flying, knocking off her mask. She managed to flip to her feet and activated Chomei's chakra, surrounding Fu with green chakra. "Now, we can fight on equal ground!" she shouted before making handsigns, "Stinger Barrage!"

She shot a wave of chakra-made stingers from her mouth at Naruto, who worked to dodge them.

"Fox Slash!" Naruto yelled as he slashed the air, aiming at the girl, causing chakra slashes to shoot at her. Fu managed to dodge into the air, only to find it was a distraction to allow Naruto to get in close and punch her square in the face.

This only proved to make her stumble back, which gave her space to used another jutsu, "Secret Ninja Art: Pincer Attack!" The demon chakra surrounding her arms turned into pincer-like shapes, which she used to slash Naruto across his stomach.

He clutched the wound on impulse, but on seeing it was shallow, he charged again, this time creating shadow clones when he did, but Fu was ready for that as she used her "Secret Ninja Art: Scaled Sneak Jutsu" to blind the clones temporarily. Seeing an opening, Sasuke tried to use his Fireball Jutsu to hit the green-haired girl, not caring that Naruto would get caught in the attack as well.

What he didn't count on was what effect his actions had on his number one fan girl. When she saw the cruelty that he showed the first time, her mind just froze, she couldn't believe the boy she'd had a crush on for so long would do something like that, but when she saw that he was going to do it again, her mind began working again and she decided that he wasn't worth her attentions anymore, so she quickly went through handsigns and hit the unprepared Uchiha with a genjutsu that effectively took him out of commission.

Just then, Haku was on the ground, exhausted from Wukong's attacks and from throwing her senbon that could no longer even pierce his skin, but she saw that Zabuza had been captured by Kakashi's ninja hounds and the Cyclops was about to hit the assassin with a finishing move, so she created another ice mirror to transport her in front of Zabuza to intercept the attack. Kakashi saw her move at the last second but it was too late he couldn't stop himself to try and redirect it back at Zabuza. Stop he did, however, he looked at his arm that was still crackling with lightning chakra and, to his surprise, he found someone else's hand on his arm, stopping him in his tracks and saving Haku. His eyes followed the hand up the arm to see that it was Wukong that stopped him. The genin had managed to not only move from fifteen feet away fast enough to make it there before his attack hit, but also managed to stop him with one hand.

"That's enough, Kakashi-sensei," Wukong said, "Have your hounds let Zabuza-san go."

"What? What are you talking about? He's the enemy!" Kakashi said, confused.

"Not anymore," Wukong said, looking at his brother, who was still battling Fu. They were both panting heavily and had taken serious damage from each others' attacks. "Naruto-kun! Fu-san!" Wukong called making both of the jinchuuriki freeze in mid-attack, "That's enough, the fight's over."

"What are you talking about, Wukong-san?" Kakashi asked, "The fight's far from over!"

"No, it's over now. Zabuza-san, Haku-chan, and Fu-san were only fighting because that's what they were hired to do, because they were being **paid**," Wukong explained before looking over his shoulder at the unfinished end of the bridge that was still covered in mist, "But that's not the case anymore, is it, scumbag?"

The ninja heard someone laughing from within the mist, "That's right! While I would have preferred that some of you died, I suppose we can remedy that now that you're all exhausted." The mist cleared to reveal an ugly, fat man with a large number of thugs behind him, "Whoever kills the most of the men gets a raise and the first pick of the women!"

"Zabuza-san," Wukong spoke to the now freed rogue ninja, "Are you able to fight?"

"Of course, brat, don't underestimate me. Just toss me a kunai knife," Zabuza said, standing up with his arms hanging limply at his sides.

Wukong tossed him one and he caught it in his teeth, the bandages that normally covered his mouth long since torn off.

"What about you, Kakashi-sensei?" Wukong asked.

"I'm fine, but don't expect many powerful attacks from me."

Wukong nodded, "Alright, I'll go in first and you two follow behind me to get anyone that I miss. Bro, Fu-san, Haku-chan, and Sakura-san, you guys take care of anyone that slips by us! Save Gato for last. I want him to get a full picture of what happens when you piss off shinobi!" With that, Wukong charged at the thugs, making handsigns before slamming his fists together to make lightning spark around them. He leapt into the air, pulling his fist back and yelled, "Lightning Style: Fist of Raiden!" before slamming his fists to the ground, causing an explosion of lightning chakra, either electrocuting or sending thugs flying, depleting a third of their number.

Zabuza and Kakashi charged after him using kunai to kill more of the thugs. A few of them tried to bypass them, but between Naruto's fists, Fu's stingers, Haku's senbon, and Sakura's genjutsu, they were quickly taken down. When the last thug was down, Gato had a look of horror as he tried to back away from the victorious ninja.

"He's all yours, Zabuza-san," Wukong said, backing away to give him room.

"W-wait, I-I'll give you anything! Money, power, women, anything you want, just spare me," Gato begged the former swordsman of the Mist.

The swordsman, instead of answering, charged forward and drove the kunai in his mouth into Gato's chest, piercing his heart. He then threw the dead criminal businessman off the bridge to make him crash to the water. Just then, a large mob of local townspeople led by, much to the surprise of most of the ninja, Inari and Tsunami. Tazuna came out of his hiding place and asked if the fight was truly over.

"Yep!" Wukong said, smiling, seconds before the golden aura around him dissipated and his golden hair turned back to black. When it did, he passed out, falling flat on his face. Naruto, exhausted from his use of Kumiko's chakra, followed suit a moment later.

It was a full day before either of the Uzumaki brothers woke up. When they did, they were sharing a room. Wukong found his head being cooled by a wet cloth with Haku watching over him, with a small smile on her face. Naruto was in a similar position with Fu and, to his surprise, Sakura watching over him.

"Hey, girls, thanks for taking care of us," Wukong said, sitting up, smiling at Haku, who blushed at his attention.

"Yeah, thanks," Naruto said, smiling his trademark smile at Sakura and Fu, making them blush, just like Haku.

"It was our pleasure, Wukong-kun," Haku said.

Wukong slowly stood up, his leg's still stiff from laying too long.

"Be careful, Wukong-kun," Haku said, grabbing his arm to make certain that he was steady as he rose, blushing at his bare chest, since they'd had to take his shirt off to get to some of the injuries.

Naruto was in a similar situation with blood dribbling out of Sakura and Fu's noses. The two brothers, with slight help from the girls, made their way downstairs where everyone else, including Kakashi, Zabuza, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari, was waiting.

"Glad to see you both are up and about," Kakashi said, eye-smiling at them, "I trust you're fit enough to be out of bed?"

"Yeah, we're just milking it to get some attention from pretty girls," Wukong joked, earning a playful smack from Haku.

"That's good. Now, would you mind explaining what that power of yours that you used?" Kakashi asked, to which everyone else nodded with curiosity as the Uzumaki brothers sat down at the table with the girls taking their position next to the brother of their interest.

"Yeah, bro, what was that? It was awesome!" Naruto said.

"I'm not sure really. I mean, when I was little, my power was so great that the Fourth Hokage felt the need to seal most of it away, since the power made me at about jonin level in terms of flat-out strength, until I learned to control it. Since I've never seen anyone with this power, I'm guessing that it may be a bloodline trait. The Hokage said that when I was a baby, they found me in some strange sphere that might have been a transport of some kind, though I've got no clue where I was transported from," Wukong explained.

"Hang on, you said that the Fourth Hokage himself sealed your power away, so how are you able to use it now?" Sakura asked, knowing the skill in the Fourth's use of seals.

"I guess the power of my anger caused my power to break through and destroy the seal," Wukong said, "Kind of like a storm causing a reservoir to break through a dam."

"How much of your power was sealed away?" Haku asked.

"Not sure, definitely most of it. If I had to put a number on it, I'd say that it was about 99%."

"WHAAAAT?!" everyone shouted in surprise.

Wukong shrugged and then noticed that there was a person missing from their group, "Where's Sasuke-teme?"

"He's upstairs in his room. He'll likely be punished for what he tried to do to you and Naruto-san," Kakashi said.

Wukong stood up and started walking back upstairs, "You'll likely hearing some noises in a few minutes. Please pay it no mind." With that, he left the confused group behind. He quickly found the room that Sasuke was in and opened the door.

"What do you want, loser?" Sasuke said when he saw Wukong enter.

His answer came in the form of Wukong's fist slamming into his face and sending him flying into a wall. Before he could move, Wukong grabbed him by the front of his shirt to bring him eye-level.

"Listen here, you little shit stain," Wukong said, "You want to get stronger to avenge your clan, fine, more power to ya, but trying to kill me and my brother for whatever fucked up reason that's going through your screwed-up head is going too far!"

"What do you know!?" Sasuke yelled angry at him, "You and your idiot brother don't even have a clan, so why aren't you alone like me!? Why do you deserve to have a family!?"

"That's why you did it!?" Wukong asked before driving his knee into Sasuke's gut, his injuries from the previous fight keeping him from mounting any kind of defense, "Did you ever think for a second that you wouldn't be alone if you stopped acting like an arrogant prick!? If you showed other people a bit of kindness, you dumb ass!?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! I have to get stronger to kill my brother and the people of the village are too weak! They'll only hold me back!"

Wukong hit him again, "You really are a dumb ass! Where did your brother become as strong as he is!? In the village! Sure, most people can't stand up to your brother, but that doesn't mean that they can't teach you something to help if you stop acting like everyone is inferior to you and just asked for help! If you keep this up, you might be as strong as your brother, but you'll also **become** him!"

With that, Wukong headed back downstairs, where everyone was already eating breakfast. He was thankful that no one made a comment. After about half an hour, Sasuke came downstairs and knelt down before bowing to the group.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I was too blinded by my jealousy, arrogance, and need for vengeance by that's no excuse. There is no excuse for what I did. I will understand if you turn me into the Hokage, I deserve no less, but no matter what I will try to change myself now and I hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me," Sasuke said, bowing so that his forehead was touching the floor.

Kakashi and Zabuza, as the two most experienced ninja and most able to detect falsehoods, could see the truth in his words. Everyone was looking between Sasuke and the Uzumaki brothers, since they were the ones that Sasuke hurt the most.

Wukong shrugged, "I'm not one for holding grudges. If you're truly sorry and intend to change your ways, that's good enough for me. What about you, bro?"

Naruto's eyes were hidden by his bowed head until that question when he lifted his head to show his trademark smile, "Eh, if the jerk wants to make it up to us, he can buy us a bunch of ramen once we get back!"

This made almost everyone face-fault, save for Wukong, who started laughing, and Sasuke, who smiled sadly and muttered, "Huh, loser, you'll never change," this time without any malice.

The next few days, the ninja, including the ones that had originally been trying to kill Tazuna, protected him while resting up. Fu and Naruto became a lot closer over the time due to having similar childhoods that involved being hated and mistrusted by most of their home villages. Wukong was glad that Naruto finally had another Jinchuuriki to talk to, since only they can truly know what it's like to be one. He and Haku became close as well, due to them both having adoptive younger siblings that suffered greatly from others. Once the bridge, which the people of the area decided to call the Great Uzumaki Bridge, was completed, the Leaf ninja prepared to leave. They said their goodbyes to rogue ninja and Tazuna's family.

"Say, Zabuza-san, where will you all go now?" Wukong asked.

"Well, Kakashi-san said that an old…friend of mine is trying to succeed where I failed and take down that bastard Yagura, so I figure we'll head to help out."

Wukong nodded and turned to Haku, "See ya, Haku-chan. Be safe," he said, giving her a hug, missing the blush on her face as she returned it.

"You too, Wukong-kun," she said with a smile.

"Bye, Fu-chan!" Naruto said giving the girl a hug as well.

"Bye, Naruto-kun," she said sadly, "D-do you think we'll see each other again?"

"Course we will!" Naruto said, giving her a thumbs-up and smile.

Tsunami made her way to Wukong and whispered, "I'm sorry that I can't give you an answer yet, Wukong-kun."

"It's not a problem, Tsunami-chan, there's no time limit on it. If you want to give us a shot, then you know where to find me," Wukong whispered, giving her a peck on the cheek, before smiling, "Besides I'm probably not ready to be a dad just yet," he teased.

Tsunami giggled at that, while Wukong joined the rest of his squad and they went on their way. Zabuza noticed the sad expressions on Haku's and Fu's faces as the Leaf ninja left, which surprised him, since Fu always seemed to have that annoyingly endearing smile on her face and Haku always seemed emotionless.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head before addressing his adoptive daughters, "Fu-chan, Haku-chan, you know, if the rebels need the aid of the Leaf village, it'd probably help if there were a couple ninja that were supportive of our cause," he said scratching his cheek.

The two girls looked at him in shock, "Z-Zabuza-san, a-are you saying…?" Fu studdered.

"You're saying we should join the Leaf!?" Haku finished.

"W-well, ya know, you don't have to, but I figured you'd want to be with those two boys, so—urk!" Zabuza was interrupted by the two girls grasping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Zabuza-san!" the two girls said before running after the Leaf village shinobi in hopes of joining the village to be with their two crushes.

Zabuza sighed after they were out of hearing range, "Daughters are such a hassle."

The group made pretty good time back to the village, since they didn't have a civilian to slow them down. When they got back, they decided to head to the Hokage's office to inform him of the mission's success and get Haku and Fu inducted into the village. On their way, they ran into Hana, who was surprised to see them, but was happy to see her beloved.

"Wukong-kun!" she said, rushing to embrace him. Haku felt a little jealous, even though she already knew about the CRA.

"Hey, Hana-chan," Wukong said, kissing her on the lips, "I'm happy to see you again."

"Um, Wukong-kun, could I speak with you? I need to tell you something important," she said.

"Uh, sure," Wukong said, turning to the rest of the squad, "Hey, guys, is it alright if I catch up with you?"

"Sure," Kakashi said, nodding, before leading the group, including a now even more jealous Haku, to the Hokage's office.

Wukong led her into an alley before asking, "So, what's up? Did something happen?"

"Oh, no, well, yes, kinda. Um, this is hard to say," the Inuzuka eldest said, nervously.

"Take your time, Hana-chan," Wukong said, smiling reassuringly.

"I-I'm pregnant…with your child," she said.

Wukong gave one of the few acceptable responses to this statement.

He fainted.

**A/N: Aaaaannnddd cut! There's chapter 7! Please remember to review with any comments, questions, constructive criticism, or suggestions that you might have. Oh, and a virtual pat on the back to anyone that gets the cabbage cart reference.**

**Wukong Harem: Hana, Anko, Yugao, Haku**

**Naruto Harem: Fu, Hinata, Ayame, Kumiko,**


End file.
